My heart My soul My enemy
by xXRhymeXx
Summary: 3 months after the Kijuju mission, Chris still has his mind on Wesker, but one night he's kidnapped! Someone has been trying to take everything from Wesker. That even means ENEMIES. When Wesker appears what will happen?  WeskerXChris, ChrisXOC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Kidnap

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**:: Kidnap ::**_

_No, not yet. I can't die yet!_

Chris struggled in the older man's grip that was securely wrapped around his throat. The brunette was being held against the wall, unable to do anything about crushing pressure on his neck. "S-st-stop!" Chris yelled, grabbing onto the blonde's grip and trying to pry off the strong grip that kept him pinned to the wall.

"...You're being to much of an annoyance..." Wesker mumbled, adding more pressure to the neck of the squirming man. Chris gould see the man wearing a smirk. "L-let go!" the brunette cried, not liking where this was going. The blonde gave a short chuckle before crushing his mouth onto the younger man's mouth. Chris gasped as Wesker forced his way into his mouth, his warm tongue exploring as much as it could.

Chris' eyes widened in shock and tried pushing as hard as he could against the hand of his intruder, hoping it would put distance between them. Seeing how he was no match compared to the blonde, he pulled his hand off the man and pulled it back into fist before letting it slam into the side of Wesker's face. This managed to successfully knock the glasses off the other man's face, make the older man release his captive's mouth, and loosen the grip on his neck.

"Oh Christopher..." The blonde purred. "How did you know I liked it... Rough." He gave a sharp, mocking laugh before leaning in to nibble on the brunette's earlobe. Chris moaned a little finding himself a little aroused by the blonde's actions.

"But you know, Christopher... I'm going to have to teach you some discipline." He pulled away to stare at Chis with his crimson eyes. He pulled his hand back into a fist, the same way the brunette did, before punching the whimpering man in the face with _way_ more force than the other man used. Causing the younger man to pass out.

**_:: ::_**

Chris quickly jolted upright from his sleep causing him to tumble out of his bed and onto the "not-as-soft-as-it-seemed" carpet, blankets and all. He grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling of his apartment. Sighing, Chris got up, streched, and looked out his opened window that leaded into the night sky. He shrugged, not bothering with the blankets, and walked out into the kitchen.

He reached into the fridge as soon as he arrived and grabbed the orange juice container. He shuddered thinking back on the dream he just had. He tried to throw the thought away before taking a swig of the oranje juice (Not even bothering to get a cup...). He found his mind wandering back to think about Wesker.

It's been 3 months since the Kijuju mission and the memories and dreams from then, and even from his time in S.T.A.R.S, haunted him. He gazed around the room and shook his head... Something felt wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something that kept bugging him. The brunette put the orange juice back before trying to assure himself that it was just the dream that was making him feel uneasy.

He lingered back into the bedroom and flopped on his bed to rub his face into his pillow to get more comfy. He could hear the springs groan quietly in protest and he wished that they would shut up so that he could get some "Shut-Eye". He closed his eyes and savoured the silence before drifting off slowly.

He was halfway asleep when he heard footsteps and a squeak from his bedroom door. The brunette was wide awake now and he pretended to toss and turn in his sleep before facing the door and opening his eyes slowly. In the doorway he saw a few men in gas masks and dark clothing slowly entering the room.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Who are they?_ Chris thought as he panicked. There was no way they were from the B.S.A.A. The gas masks that the B.S.A.A used were completely different. Panicking, the brunette slid his hand backwards towards his night stand to grab his M92F handgun.

Before the B.S.A.A member could open the drawer to get his gun, one of the men seemed to be able to tell what the brunette was doing and disappeared. _Wait, what? _Chris looked around the room and could see a blur moving to where his hand was reaching to. Chris pulled his hand back and jumped backwards, onto his knees, to gain a distance between the man. _He's fast..._ Chris blinked in surprise. _Almost as fast as HIM_.The brunette shook away the thought so that he was more focused to the situation at hand.

Chris was too focused on the man in front of him and the thought of how to get the gun, to realize that he was being slowly and quietly surrounded. He only noticed when a man from behind him grabbed the B.S.A.A member's arms and pinned them behind his own back. The brunette groaned at the brute strength that kept him there, only noticing the pain in his shoulders when the attacker pulled harder. He struggled and tried to move away from the man who only pulled harder the more Chris struggled. He grit his teeth as the pain got stronger.

That didn't mean that he gave up trying to get away. He was trying to shrug the other man off when the man who was in front of him leaned closer and rammed a fist into the B.S.A.A member's gut. He coughed a little trying to roll over and shield his wounded area from getting hurt further, but failed when the man behind him didn't let go.

"Shit... Who the fuck are you people?" The brunette hollered in anger. The man who was behind him gave a throaty chuckle before taking his S&W M500 Magnum and clubbing the brunette in the back of his head. The brunette slumped over and his vision fell into darkness. _Shit. Not good..._

**_:: ::_**

"...topher." Chris moaned slightly from the pain in the back of his head. He tried to remember what happened after he was hit but couldn't remember.

_Awesome..._

"Christopher!" The unfamiliar voice boomed throughout the room, making the brunette flinch. He then realized that his wrists and ankles were chained to the cold cement wall behind him. He shivered at the touch...

_Touch?_ Chris thought. He was confused. The shirt and sweat pants he was wearing before should've been enough to keep him warm against the cold wall. He decided to open his eyes and look down, only to find that he was wearing only his navy blue boxers. He shivered again before the voice began to talk again.

"Christopher? Are you awake now?" The unfamiliar voice was now closer and more gentle.

"It's just Chris. I don't like being called '_Christopher_'." He sneered before looking up.

The brunette looked up and tried to havehis eyes adjust to the light before he stared at the other man who was now in front of him. His eyes widened in terror.

"H-how?" He whispered, trying to cower against the wall to get more space away from the other man. The man looked down at him in confusion. The brunette's breathing quickened as he stared up at the blonde man. "You're... You're dead. _DEAD!_"

**Author's Note: My,oh my. Looking at the story so far I am very displeased at the shortness... I will do my best to make the next chapter longer? Which leaves the question... Is Wesker really back? If so why? How? More chapters are on their way~  
>Also please RR so I know what I can work better on to please all of you~ Yaoi should be making it's way into the next chapter. Only a little bit though ;D**

**Next Chapter: Find Me Before I Break**


	2. Chapter 2 Find Me Before I Break

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and **_**YAOI**_** ((SERIOUS THIS TIME)) WeskerXChris ChrisXBlaine**

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**::Find Me Before I Break::**_

The man stared down at his captive. To him, the agent in front of him was just struggling and shouting non-sense.

_I wonder who, the drug, is making him see. _The man thought with a slight smirk, already guessing who it was that the brunette was seeing in his vision.

"Christopher," the man purred as he bent down a bit to look at his captive face to face. Although Chris adverted his gaze else where. "Listen well, for I will only say this once." He put a hand on the brunette's shoulder to calm him down before continuing. "Whoever you are looking at now... Is a lie." He could see the other man holding his breath. "Would you like a moment before I continue?"

The captor noticed that the whole time they had been talking, the brunette never looked him in the eyes once. "Christopher, why don't you look me straight in the eyes? It will help you believe that I am not who you think I am..."

In Chris' point of view, he honestly did not want to look at the self claimed "look-alike"'s eyes. Wesker or not he didn't want to risk making eye contact with the inhuman eyes he knew so well.

"No, I don't want to look." He said calmly as his eyes looked around the empty, well-lit, white room.

"Oh, really?" The man smirked. Chris instantly felt a crushing hand upon his groin.

"Nnngh..." Chris moaned. "S-stop... Let me go!" He turned to face the other man and quickly took a sharp intake of breath.

The eyes of the other man, were not of the demon he knew. They were eyes filled of grey. Looking into the other man's eyes he realized that he was not wearing glasses like the usual Wesker would. He gave a slight sigh before catching it halfway.

"W-wait... Then who are you?" The B.S.A.A member breathed heavily. He could feel the man's hand slowly work on his member through the boxers, causing him to groan. He wanted to pull away, but the feeling and the "look-alike" brought back memories that he used to treasure between him and his ex-captain.

"I would tell you..." The man laughed. "But I'd rather wait until the fun is over." He purred.

Since his body refused to move he decided to beg. "Please..." He whispered. "Leave me alone... and let me go." Chris hung his head and closed his eyes in shame.

"Awww... Christopher, we're just getting started." The man slid his hand off the agent's boxers and slid his hand into them instead. He then placed a firm hand on the brunette's member. Unintentionally, Chris bucked his hips forward into the man's hand.

_Shiiiit!_ He silently cursed as he mentally slapped himself.

The other man laughed before moving closer to press his body up against his captive. "Now don't cause any trouble." The man hummed before releasing the brunette's shoulder. "It will only back fire on yourself." He crushed his mouth onto the struggling man in almost the same forceful way that Wesker used.

The man cupped the back of the agent's neck and held him close. To ensure that his prisoner wouldn't get away.

Chris was emotionally tangled. The man had started to stroke Chris' member with a quickening pace ((earning some moans from the chained man)). He felt like his heart would fail any moment. He felt violated. First of all there was a man he barely knew _touching _him, and secondly he dressed like the the only person Chris obsessed about and hated. It was like the person mocked him. Like "Here's the person you obsess the most about but too bad he's dead." What made it worse was that Chris himself killed that one person.

The brunette felt his mouth pried open as a hot tongue entered his mouth. His tears started to well up as he thought about the dream he had before he was kidnapped. He hated to admit it but he wished that the real Wesker was touching him and making him feel this way instead of this "sick-in-the-head" bastard.

The other man released Chris' member and mouth so that he could look at the quietly sobbing man in front of him.

"Christopher," The man spoke and Chris looked up. "Let me see you break." The man caressed Chris' chin, to keep him in place, as he stared into the tormented man's eyes.

Chris' eyes shone in the light of the white room. The man could clearly see sorrow and pleading in his prisoner's eyes. There was also something else there... Lust maybe?

The man didn't care much for it though. He leaned down and started to kiss the jawline on his captive. Chris panted as the man went back to exchanging saliva. His tongue taking the dominant role as the brunette's tongue tried to back away from it. The man chuckled and pulled away again. The man bent down on his knees and slid Chris' boxers off, fully exposing his member.

"W-what are you doing?" Chris yelped. Tears streaming "Stop! Just go away!"

The man looked up and smirked. "No I'm having way too muc-" The man paused. His eyes glazed over as if he was somewhere else. "Sorry I'm going to have to end this for now." He hurried and pulled up the brunette's boxers before quickly walking to the door in a disappointed manner.

"Wait! Let me go!" Chris yelled after him as his tears slowed down.

"No." The man replied simply. "When I come back though," The man's eyes gleamed. "I _WILL_ break you. If you're lucky maybe I'll kill you afterwards." The man grumbled as he walked out the door.

Chris' body slumped against the chains as he drowned into his sorrow. He thought back to the words he had heard in S.T.A.R.S. The ones that haunted him the most.

_You're MINE Christopher. Always and only mine._

_**:: ::**_

The man trudged up the stairs and down the hallway to the front door. He stopped when he was facing the door.

"You interrupted us." The man mumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." A voice sneered, mockingly from the shadows. "Now tell me where he is Blaine. I'm running low on patience."

Blaine flicked his silver hair over his shoulder. "You're so straight forward... No greetings or 'How've you been'?" Blaine clicked his tongue. "That's just like you... _Wesker_."

**Author's Note: Geeehhhh I feel embarrassed after writing that. Haha!**  
><strong>It's my first Yaoi-ish scene so I guess that's why... <strong>  
><strong>Anyway I wanted to make this one longer than the last one, but I wasn't sure how long so I just did what I thought was best. It's shorter ... I think. Oh well<strong>  
><strong>I also cut out a lot from my draft... It wasn't very good to me... <strong>  
><strong>Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~!<strong>

**Special Thanks to:**

**Sephiro90  
>and<br>Olivia-B52007  
>For giving me my first reviews and giving me the determination to continue writing this.<br>Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 One for All

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**:: ::**_

_"When I'm falling down  
>Will you pick me up again?<br>When I'm too far gone  
>Dead in the eyes of my friends.<em>

Will you take me out of here?  
>When I'm staring down the barrel<br>When I'm blinded by the lights  
>When I can not see your face<br>Take me out of here [x4]

All I believe and all I've known  
>Are being taken from me I've gotta get home<br>Led to a world, when worlds collide  
>Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise" ~Pendulum<p>

_**:: One for All ::**_

Chris stood in the empty white room trying to calm himself for the other man's return.

_102...103...104..._

Chris counted as the seconds passed. He just wanted to go home, but the shackles told otherwise.

Chris wasn't sure how long the other man was going to take. He tried pulling at the chains, hoping they would break somehow, but got nowhere. He sighed. He missed his bed. Even though it was uncomfortable, he preferred it over the chains.

The brunette heard a creak of the door before he looked up. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the "look-alike" enter the room. There was something different about him though... The man was now wearing glasses. It didn't matter to Chris though. He was busy trying to keep himself from crying again.

The brunette watched as the man took another step. He winced and nearly lost his mind. The tears already streaming lightly. A wave of nausea hit him and his legs felt weak, although he was chained.

"Please..." He tried begging again. He didn't care how it seemed. He just didn't want to be touched again like last time, and he wasn't even sure the man would stick to his threat from before. The brunette hung his head low before continuing, "I-I just want to go home. I'll do almost anything! Just... No more. Leave me alone." His tears fell silently to the ground.

The man shifted on his feet before deciding to take another few steps closer.

Upon hearing the nearing footsteps, Chris cried harder, chocking back his sobs he started to shout.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He shrieked. "I want to have nothing to do with you! Fuck, I barely know you!" He panted at the loss of breath.

In Wesker's point of veiw he was _PISSED_. He was anything but happy at the moment and also a bit confused. He couldn't tell what was upsetting him more, the fact that Chris didn't recognize him, the fact that someone else besides himself was torturing Chris, or the feeling of wanting to overpower the man on the wall and take him right then and there.

"Albert," Blaine called as he walked through the doorway. "I didn't want to tell you this early, but I told you so." He finished in a sing-song voice.

In a flash, Wesker was at the doorway with the silver haired man's shirt bunched up in his grip.

"Tell me what you did!" He snarled. Wesker wasn't one to lose his composure, but for some reason when it cam to the only person he saw as his enemy, he lost his poker face in a split second.

"Nothing too bad..." Blaine pulled out an empty syringe from his back pocket. "I just wanted to help him remember." He smirked. "I also suggest you let go of me, Albert. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your 'Dear Heart'..."

In Chris' eyes, he was bewildered. _TWO_ Weskers? What was going on?

"Or maybe I would..." Blaine finished. Before anyone could blink, Blaine had moved out of Wesker's grip and had Wesker's arm wrapped tightly behind the blonde's back.

Wesker grunted. "What is _that_ supposed to mean? Help him remember _what?_"

"I'm so happy you asked." Blaine sneered.

Chris watched helplessly as the two talked. He thought back to what the Wesker imposter, without the glasses, said.

_Albert._

Did that mean that the Wesker with glasses is the real one? For a second he thought he saw another man flash in the place of the non-glasses Wesker.

"The drug I gave him is probably that will stay with him for all his life." Chris and Wesker's ears perked up at the comment.

"W-what?" Chris squeaked. Wesker's gaze flashed to the terrified man on the wall.

"So what does it do?" Wesker asked calmly as Blaine released him.

"Well..." The silver haired man started. "It's simple really. It makes the user, Chris, hallucinate and view others as the person he's thinking about. Though when the user finally sees and knows the real person he's thinking about is with him, the drug will subside until the person is gone or the user thinks of someone else." Blaine shrugged.

"I am disappointed with the drug's flaw. The drug will not let the user hear the person's voice or the eyes of the person he's thinking about." Blaine paused. "Unless, of course, he's looking at and listening to the desired person." Blaine smiled evily. He knew Wesker easily got jealous when it came to his _playthings_.

Already knowing what he was doing, Blaine watched as Wesker glided over to the chained man. The blonde grabbed the younger man by the chin and tilted his head up.

"Tell me, Christopher," The man said annoyed. "Who is it that fills your thoughts to the point that you don't recognize me?" He took off his glasses to help show the brunette that he was actually himself.

Chris looked away from the gaze that held him and blushed. "N-no one." He replied simply. He looked to where the Wesker "look-alike" was and found that a silver-haired man in a black shirt and blue jeans had taken his place. "Who...Who is that?" A whisper escaped him.

Wesker didn't need to follow the man's gaze to know who he was talking about. "He is of no importance." He snapped at Chris. "Now don't lie and tell me who it is that captures your attention!"

Chris flinched a little at the blonde's tone. "I told you already! _No One_!" He shouted with confidence.

Wesker nearly lost it. Losing his composure, he grabbed Chris' shoulder ((out of habit from his days back in S.T.A.R.S)), and bent down to bite and nibble Chris' neck. "You can't... Lie to me." He stated between nibbles and licks.

Chris closed his eyes and felt his body get hotter. He was practically burning where the blonde touched him. Chris' eyes shot open wide when he realized that the other unknown man was still there.

"Wes-Wesker! Stop!" He tried to squirm from his ex-captain's touch.

"Then tell me who it is, Christoper." Wesker looked up at him. "Tell me who fills your thoughts."

Chris looked towards the ceiling and blushed slightly. He felt like he was having one of those affairs with his captain back in S.T.A.R.S. "Y-you do..." He admitted.

Wesker was silent in shock for a bit. It took him a moment to realize that the reason Chris didn't recognize him was because he himself was, well, himself.

"You know why that is?" He whispered to his ex-marksman as he went back to nibbling gently on Chris' neck. "Because you're _mine_. Always and only _MINE_."

Chris almost laughed at the exact words he recalled before. It was then that something was planted in his heart. A feeling that would grow from that point, onwards.

**Author's Note: Hehe sorry about that. I meant to get this chapter up a few hours ago but I got stuck playing this card game with my Mother...  
>Anyway I enjoyed writing this one. I also thought that the lyrics from Pendulum were quite fitting. I also feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter... Haha.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Too Many Doses**


	4. Chapter 4 Too Many Doses

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**:: ::**_

_"Can't you help me? As I'm startin' to burn  
>(All alone)<br>Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
>My confidence is leaving me on my own<br>(All alone)  
>No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention"~A7X<em>

_**::Too Many Doses::**_

A small clap came from the doorway. "How very... _touching_." Blaine commented. "I suppose you would like an award of some kind? Something like 'Most-Exaggerated' scene?" He sneered before walking over to Wesker and Chris. "I would also like the time to remind you, Albert, _whose_ possesion Chris is in. Therefore I would have to calmly ask you to leave."

Wesker pulled away from Chris to stare down the other man. "I'm afraid I can't do that now that I know your intentions..." Blaine blurred out of view, as did Wesker.

Chris looked around trying to find the two men. They were there a moment ago but then they disappeared. He heard a sickening 'crack' towards the door and finally found the two men. The silver haired man was hunched over a large hole in the ground, panting, with his fist hanging in front of him. Wesker on the other hand, was a few feet away looking at the other man, without a sweat.

"So this is Cat and Mouse, eh, Albert?" He spat.

"I prefer to tire out my prey before I go in for the kill." Wesker commented. "Although I never expected you to tire so... _quickly_." With that, the two men disappeared again.

_What the hell is happening?_ Chris thought, straining his eyes to keep up with the blurs around the room. He hated that the men were too fast for him to see.

"Why don't you just shut up and die already?" The disembodied voice screamed. "When you're gone I'll be able to have EVERYTHING! I could succeed where you _FAILED_!" The voice growled. Then everything stopped. Blaine was next to Chris and Wesker was at the doorway across from them.

Chris looked over to the man next to him. Unease filling his every being. _That_ was the man who touched him. He inwardly cursed Wesker for being so far away from them. He wanted the man to touch him and tell him everything is okay, but it wasn't. Chris was chained up with a madman, Wesker was being chased down, and he was injected with a drug that would never leave.

_Great._ He sarcasticly thought. _I bet the B.S.A.A is going to accept me now..._ With that thought he started to see Jill. Both men were now clones of her. Chris shuddered thinking about how quickly the drug worked. He shook it off and tried to concentrate on Wesker. Soon the Jill image disappeared.

Wesker realized the position he was in. The position of not being able to be near Chris to prevent something, and not being able to do anything about it if something DOES happen.

Blaine, reading Wesker's emotions perfectly, took advantage of the situation. He pulled a gun out, from god knows where, and pushed it into Chris' side.

Chris flinched a little before switching his gaze to meet Wesker's eyes. He could see that the blonde had still not put his glasses back on from trying to show his eyes to him. He guessed that the older man wanted to make sure that Chris knew it was really him still.

"Now that you're done running Albert, I want you to choose." Blaine moved closer to Chris and put his free arm around the brunette's waist. "His body or his life?"

Chris' eyes grew wider in fear. He didn't want to die. He tried to move out of the man's touch but Blaine just tightened his grip around him. He looked back at Wesker in a panic.

"If you don't stop struggling Chris I'll be forced to shoot..." Blaine stated coldly as he kept his gaze locked on Wesker. Chris instantly stopped moving. His heart beat started to speed up. He didn't know what to do, his life was in Wesker's hand. For all Chris knew Wesker would just let him die. Why wouldn't he? They were enemies after all, and Chris _did_ leave him in a volcano and shot him in the face with a RPG. He sighed.

"Why so gloomy, _Christopher_?" Blaine sneered. He kept his eyes on Wesker as he bent over to give Chris a little nip on the shoulder. Chris gasped a little and squirmed some more out of discomfort.

Wesker could do nothing but watch. He never felt so... _weak_ and _helpless_. There was the other man touching and feeling all over _his_ enemy calling him by the name that only he _himself_ had a right to say. In his point of view Chris was only his to touch and torture as he pleased. Chris was over all, _his._

All of a sudden a plan formed in his head. A plan that Chris would never like. He thought it through as the man before him started to kiss Chris all over. Although Wesker didn't like the plan it was probably his best way out.

"I have an answer now." He stated as calmly as he could.

"Okay, let me hear it then." Blaine replied as he let go of Chris and turned towards Wesker. He moved the gun to Chris' chest, to show how serious he was.

Wesker gave a slight sigh before answering. "I want his... _everything_." He smirked then blurred away out of sight as he started running towards them.

As soon as Blaine saw Wesker blur he pulled the trigger. It echoed loud in the room.

Chris gasped as the pain set in. He had been shot through the chest. He felt his blood run out and down his body. He started to shake as shock took over. He knew Wesker wouldn't help him. He felt betrayed again like he had in S.T.A.R.S but he had no right to. As he thought before, he _did_ leave Wesker in a volcano to die. This was probably pay back for that.

He could feel someone's arm around him and his chains that restrained him breaking. He didn't bother trying to figure out who. His vision was going black. He felt himself going colder and he tried to snuggle up to the arms as soon as he was freed from the wall. The person lifted him up ((Princess style! Hell yeah! xD)) and started to run. Chris felt the wind against his face from the speed. If he were to die, then he was happy to die in warmth and knowing that _Wesker_ was by him.

He tried to stay awake but he felt himself going under, and soon was unconcious.

_**:: ::**_

Chris felt hot when he started to feel again. _Extremely_ hot. Not in a sexy way but in a flaming way. He felt like he was slowly burning. Then he thought about it. If he was dead he'd most likely be in Hell. He couldn't think why. He tried the think of every moment of his life. _Maybe..._ He thought,_ Maybe it was from my days back in S.T.A.R.S._ He thought about his affairs with his ex-captain. He thought about how he enjoyed it and wanted more every day. That had to be it... He decided.

Chris opened his eyes and saw Wesker over him with lights all around him. It was like a little piece of Heaven in Hell. He smiled before reaching out to grab the blonde. He pulled himself up off the bed and locked lips with the man above him. _If I'm going to stay here and be with my only sin forever I might as well do what I please._ He felt the man wrap his arms around his waist gently. He smiled then frowned. _Wesker wasn't someone to be gentle..._ He pulled away to look at the man. He saw the usual image of Wesker. Slicked back hair, glasses over the eyes, emotionless face, dark apparel. Same old Wesker.

He sighed and went to reach for the glasses only to be stopped by a hand. He paused and cocked his head to the side.

"I see you're awake, Christopher." He chuckled.

"Y-you talk?" Chris asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"But... I'm dead? Aren't we in Hell?"

Wesker took a moment to take in Chris' confused look.

"No. I can certainly assure you that you are NOT dead, Christopher." He sighed. He wouldn't let anyone kill Chris except for himself, of course.

"Then... Then what's going on? Why is my body burning?" He looked down to where he was shot and there was nothing there. "What happened? How long was I out?" Chris panicked. If he'd been gone for a long time, he was sure Claire and Jill would be worried. Wesker turned into Claire and almost gave Chris a heart attack at the quickness. He shook away the thought and thought of Wesker, sighing in relief when he turned back to normal.

"Too many questions, Christopher..." Wesker sighed. "You've only been out for a few hours though."

"T-that's impossible!" He yelled. "I got shot! Now there'es nothing there! It takes longer for a bullet wound to heal than a few hours!"

Wesker paused for a moment and pursed his lips together in thought.

"Christopher, from now on you must quit the B.S.A.A. You're not allowed home and you may certainly not go out in public... If you must, you have to wear sun glasses or contacts." Wesker demanded.

"W-what?" Chris asked, sitting on the bed.

"Let me explain. When you were shot you were practically _dead_ I took you to my headquarters to help _save_ you. I had to give you some doses of medication and well... I guess I gave you too much." The blonde pondered. "Clearly, there was a mistake in the syringes and to my surprise, you were accepted by the virus that the mistaken one contained."

Wesker lied to Chris. He wouldn't be so clumsy as to give Chris the wrong shot. He was simply... _curious_... to see if it would save him. He had nothing to lose anyway. Chris was dying and without the shot he would've died. If the virus did not accept him then he would just be infected, but that slim 5% was in his favour. Apparently the universe did not want Chris to die yet.

"Don't lie to me Wesker, tell me what's really going on." Chris demanded as he panicked and moved away from the man.

"I already told you, Christopher. There is nothing that can change the fact that you are like _me_ now." Wesker smirked as he sat down on the chair by the bed.

"Give me a mirror..." Chris squeaked.

Wesker, already planned for the demand, pulled out a hand-held mirror and gave it to Chris.

What Chris saw made him nauseous. The brunette looked at his reflection. His hair was it's same messy self, his face perfectly the same except for his eyes. His eyes were flickering back and forth between colours. They flickered from his original blue to a crimson-yellow. The same eyes that Wesker had.

"Why... Why did you do this to _me_?" He yelled.

Wesker took a step toward him and Chris backed up into the wall to get more distance from him. Wesker got up on the bed and put both hands on the wall, one on either side of Chris' head.

"Christopher," He growled. "Do you regret that I tried to save your life? Do you really wish you _were_ dead so that you would float off into nothing? Tell me Christopher, because I don't know what you want." He crushed his mouth to the brunette's. "Is what you want something like this?" He snarled as he pulled away. "Or maybe it's this?" He reached into Chris' boxers and immediately started to stoke Chris' member.

"W-Wesker..." Chris moaned as he gripped the covers for support.

The blonde soon started to pump Chris and again crushed his lips onto the brunette's. Listening to the well earned moans from the brunette, he pulled away and started to tug on Chris' boxers. He straightened out Chris' legs and pulled the boxers off. He kissed the brunette's toned chest and worked his way down until he was kissing his subordinate's member.

"Do you regret it Christopher?" He mumbled.

"N-no I don't..." Chris gasped.

"Good boy."

Chris shuddered as his ex-captain took his length into his mouth.

"Nnngh..." Chris moaned. His breathing becoming less and less steady as the blonde bobbed his head with his tongue swirling around the shaft. He tried not to buck his hips to keep himself from gagging his ex-captain. "I- I'm going to- nnnggh!" Chris moaned as he exploded into the blonde's mouth. Chris panted as Wesker pulled away and spit off to the side.

"I'm going to go clean up then..." Wesker stated as he started walking towards the door. "I suggest you do the same. There is a bathroom out this door and to the right. There are clothes in there for you for when you're done."

"Oh... um... w-wait!" Chris called out after him as he jumped out bed. He grabbed onto Wesker's shirt. "I uh wanted to thank you, sincerely. Even though I'm ... ya' know, infected." He looked down, embarrassed. "So ... Thanks."

Wesker looked at him then brushed him off. "Stop your stutterings and 'um's and 'uh's. You're acting like a little girl. Also, don't misunderstand. I only saved you because I'm the only one allowed to kill you." He turned away then walked out the door.

Chris smiled. He could've sworn Wesker blushed a little just then. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to do the things he normally would, but he was truly happy to be alive.

_I only saved you because I'm the only one allowed to kill you._ The words echoed in the brunette's head. He felt like he should have been scared. Maybe he was but he didn't feel it. Instead he felt..._happy_. If only Wesker was allowed to kill him then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else trying to. It also meant that Wesker would always be the one to help him. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled on his boxers and walked out the door and to the bathroom.

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm hoping this is longer than the others... ((I don't really pay attention to the length...))  
>Hehe, so the other day I stayed home to play RE5 all over again... I can't get over Wesker and his sexy epicness along with Chris' smexeh body...<br>I would also like to mention that I felt lazy so I didn't exactly make a draft to this. Yay for randomly writing. Also I didn't exactly look over everything so there are probably spelling errors...  
>Ah well... I'm planning to write more chapters to the story because I have some more ideas for this... But I'm not exactly sure how to get a nice chapter out of it...<br>I also apologize for the lack of Yaoi for those Yaoi lovers ;o I'm new to Yaoi writing so I'm learning slowly on what to do better.  
>Anyway enough of my boring talking ~ <strong>

**Thanks for reading~!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden In Sight

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **_**Serious this time...**_

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**::Hidden In Sight::**_

"Why do I always have to wear this?" Chris whined. "I don't look good in these." Chris started to tug at the hem of his black shirt. "Can't I go back to my own home to get clothes, _please_? It's been 3 days... Not including the day I first woke up here. It feels like it's been _forever_."

Wesker was sitting at his desk with Chris sitting next to him in the chair. "I already told you it's too dangerous. Someone might find you. Also, what would happen if Blaine did not believe you were dead? He would still come looking for you and for all we know he still is." He continued writing notes as Chris continued to whine.

"But _Wesker_," He made sure to whine out his name dramatically just to get on the blonde's nerves. "I'll be quick. I'll be faster than you would. Besides I don't like wearing your clothes." That was a total lie. Chris didn't mind wearing Wesker's clothes much. It gave him comfort because they smelled like _him_. That alone was enough to make him happy.

"Christopher let me remind you that you will _never_ be faster then me." He thought back to the few days before. He would catch Chris on camera in the act of trying to escape then he would have to go catch him. It wasn't very easy now considering that Chris was slowly getting faster and stronger with each day. _The drug must have been stronger than I expected._ He inwardly cursed.

Chris pouted and leaned back in the chair. "And tell me again why _I_ have to sit _here_."

Wesker stopped writing to turn and look at the marksman. "Simply because I do not want to have to keep looking at the monitors to see if you are escaping or not every 2 minutes." He growled.

Chris wanted to say something witty back at the man and opened his mouth to do so but closed it when nothing came out. He honestly didn't mind staying where he was.

At first he only wanted to escape to tell his sister that he was okay and that she should be careful, but he was stopped when Wesker came out of nowhere and trapped him like a small animal. He tried multiple times a day and found that he started to enjoy Wesker chasing him. He could feel himself running faster everytime he ran and it just made it that much more exciting to him.

"Well... Can I go out then? To breathe in some fresh air? I'm tired of staying here. I can't be trapped here forever ya' know." The brunette streched out his arms. "You could at least let me do that..." He argued hoping that his ex-captain would understand his feelings. Although he did enjoy Wesker chasing him, he did want to have more freedom and control. He just wanted to tell his sister that he was okay and move on.

"I suppose so. I would not want to have to come and get you again today." Wesker went back to filling his reports on his experiments. He didn't want Chris out and about yet. Chris was only just gaining his own power. He wasn't even sure if the man could control it yet. He's learned that the brunette's hearing. Only learning this when he went to check in on the younger man personally. He would walk by the door and reach for the handle before the door would be opened by the brunette before the blonde touched the handle.

"Thanks." Chris replied as he got up and walked out the door.

Wesker got up and moved to the monitors when his subordinate left. He didn't trust him completely after all the times he had tried to escape. He watched and switched screens as Chris walked down the hallways. He watched as the brunette opened the door and stepped outside.

_**:: ::**_

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was a while since he breathed in fresh air. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it. His eyes were slits as he slowly searched for the cameras outside the building. There was a forest that surrounded the building they were in. He could tell that the place they were at was built to be isolated from everyone.

He saw three cameras around him and gave a short sigh. He opened his eyes all the way and fixed one of his contact lenses that Wesker got him before walking to the closest camera in a tree. He jumped up and landed on the branch that was holding the camera. The brunette rubbed his eye once more then walked over to the device and took it off the tree. He turned it towards himself before smiling.

"Sorry Wesker. I'll be back later." And with that the camera was falling. He watched as the camera smashed to the ground before jumping down and sprinting as fast as he could into the forest. If he kept going straight he was bound to reach civilization.

Chris kept running. He didn't want to stop in fear that Wesker would be behind him. The ex-B.S.A.A member was on a personal mission and did not want to be stopped. He was going to find his sister and try to convince her to go somewhere else. Thinking back on it if Blaine knew where he was living he'd probably know where Claire lived too.

He rushed through the forest looking for a way out. He then heard someone running behind him. _Dammit..._ He thought. _I can't be stopped now. _He blindly rushed forward as the sound behind his got louder.

"Dammit Christopher! Why must you always be so stubborn!" The blonde shouted.

"There's something I have to do! I'll be back later!" Chris yelled back as he kept running. He could see a break in the trees and turned sharply for it.

Running out of the forest, Chris realized he was still in the same state that he lived and breathed a sigh of relief. He kept running and realized the blonde stopped chasing him.

_I guess he can't risk someone seeing him._ Chris guessed as he slowed down. He slowed to a jog and continued for a few miles.

The brunette started walking as he reached a shopping center. He saw a few people here and there and decided it was a good idea to get out of the open. He ducked into the clothing store and walked around. The ex-B.S.A.A member walked up to the front and saw a brunette woman standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me," He started as the woman looked up. She looked him up and down then gave a smile.

"Why, hello there." She greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She batted her eye lashes as she stared at him warmly. Chris couldn't help but think of Jill. They would jokingly flirt in the office back during S.T.A.R.S. The woman changed into a Jill and Chris froze for a moment. He forgot how quickly the drug took action. "Hello?" She cocked her head to the side when he didn't answer.

"Oh sorry I was uh... Lost in thought with..." He tried to act normal. After all it was his first time interacting with normal people after his drug _and _virus injection. He wracked his head for something else to say. "With how beautiful your eyes were." He looked into her chocolate-brown eyes and smiled. She giggled and brushed her hair back. He was a little nervous to look her in the eyes, fearing that a contact would move and reveal a crimson-yellow eye.

"Why thank you sir." She replied with a smile. "Anyway," She sighed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I would like to ask if I may borrow a phone? It's sort of an emergency." He rushed.

The woman bit her bottom lip in thought. "Well..." She began. "I shouldn't really do this, but I can see you're in a rush." She winked before grabbing the corded phone and handing it to him. He gave her a slight nod of thanks before typing in the number he knew oh so well.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Claire, it's me, Chris." He looked up at the woman to see she was staring at him in question. She had a pissed off expression, like he was playing her while he called his girlfriend.

_My sister. _Chris mouthed out the words. He wondered why he even had to explain himself but for some reason he felt a need to. The woman gave a slight nod in understanding and relief.

"Christopher Redfield!" His sister shouted over the phone. "Do you know how worried sick I was? I couldn't reach you for days!" Chris had to hold the phone away from his ear. _Fuck, she's pissed._ Chris thought, regretting that he couldn't get away from Wesker sooner. He cringed and put the phone back to his ear to reply. It was hard to calm down his sister once she was angry.

"Listen, I can't tell you now" He whispered so that the woman by him wouldn't hear. "But I need you to get away from your house for a little while. Some things have happened and you and I may be in trouble. I need you to just take a little vacation. Also alert the B.S.A.A that-" He thought back to Blaine and the woman who was once Jill turned into the silver haired man. If the B.S.A.A were to find Blaine, the man would definitely rat out Wesker. Ratting out Wesker would mean he and Wesker would be on the run from the B.S.A.A. Chris couldn't risk the B.S.A.A finding out about the blonde and himself.

"Anyway I just need you to go somewhere safe." He finished.

"Chris what are you talking about? Oh god... Are you hallucinating? Is it from your recent mission? Chris I told you that you should get counseling for that."

"No, Claire, just listen to me. I know I'm not crazy or hallucinating. You just need to be careful okay?"

"Chris where are you right now? I'll come pick you up." She ignored him and Chris could hear keys jingling on the other line.

"No!" Chris yelled. "I mean ... You can't I'm in a tight spot at the moment. Listen I'll try to get in touch with you later." He stated.

"Wait! Chr-" But that was all Chris heard before he handed the phone back to the woman. She put the phone back on the receiver.

"Sounded rough..." She commented. As she stared at the man before her.

Chris chuckled, trying to be normal. He kept trying to think of the woman he first saw when he walked in and soon the woman went back to being herself in Chris' vision. "Yeah well expecially when the sister has a brother complex." He laughed teasingly as he tried to play it cool like nothing was wrong.

"I see." She stated. "Well having a brother like you, I couldn't blame her." She blushed. "Anyway, anything else I can help you with?" She smiled.

"Ah, no thank you. That was all I needed." He replied, giving a smile that mirrored hers.

"Ah okay." She looked down. "So I was wondering... If you're free this weekend..." She looked up but the brunette wasn't there.

_**:: ::**_

Chris walked up to his apartment door and tried the door. He didn't have his keys but he was hoping that by some miracle the door was unlocked. It wasn't.

He frowned as he walked back down stairs and around the back to where his window was. He remembered it was opened when he was kidnapped. Sadly his window was closed.

_Dammit... They must have closed it when they left._ Chris scowled. He turned toward the tree closest to his house and started climbing. The branch on the tree stretched all the way to his window and lucky for him when he went to test the window, he found that the intruders didn't lock it.

He opened it and climbed into his room. The bed was still a mess from his encounter with the masked men. He walked into his closet and grabbed the suitcase in the corner. He grabbed most of his clothes and stuffed them into the case. He then grabbed a fresh set of clothes and walked out into the hallway to the bathroom.

Although he liked the smell of Wesker, he felt more comfortable in his own clothes. expecially his own _boxers. _He was surprised that Wesker even let him borrow them.

After the brunette was finished changing into a casual green shirt and blue jeans, he took out his contacts, to get more comfortable in his own home, then walked to the laundry room to put Wesker's used clothing into the wash and started it up. It was going to be a while for the clothes to wash then dry. He walked back into his bedroom and started to make the bed. If someone was going to get into his house, he'd rather not have the bed look like a crime scene with the covers flopped all over the room.

He was nearly done when an arm slid around his waist. He jumped a little and his mind went instantly to Blaine. _Oh shit he's back..._ He tried to turn around but the arm held him in place.

"Let... Me... Go!" Chris struggled. "You've already kidnapped me and tortured me once! That's already one time too many!" He shouted as he finally broke free of the other man's grip. He turned around, ready to attack, and saw a silver haired man in sunglasses. "Wearing sunglasses won't help fool me! I already know that's you, _Blaine_." He spit the name out with an acid touch to it, his crimson eyes glaring.

"So I see that you're aware that he'll come looking for you, Christopher. It wouldn't be smart to show him your eyes though." The silver haired man spoke but his voice was of someone else's. It was Wesker's voice.

"Wesker?" Chris was flustered. He was angry with himself to have mixed Wesker up with Blaine. It wasn't exactly his fault but he was still angry. "Sorry," He mumbled. "My mind first went to Blaine when you grabbed me." Chris confessed as Wesker's hair went back to blonde instead of the longer silver hair. He looked down in shame. He was waiting to be yelled at and prepared himself for a long lecture but it never came. "I guess I should go put my contacts back in..."

In a moment, before Chris could move, Wesker had removed his glasses and moved from across the room to where Chris was. He now had a hold on Chris' waist and press his lips onto the younger man's. Chris, surprised, just followed Wesker's lead. He instinctively closed his eyes then wrapped his arms around his superior's neck and pulled himself as close as he could get to the other man.

Wesker chuckled and slid his tougue into the brunette's mouth. Chris did the same and fought for dominance. Causing Wesker to chuckle. He pulled back for a moment to stare at the brunette. Only seeing eyes that mirrored his own.

"I haven't seen this aggressive side to you in a long time Christopher." Wesker noted as he reached up, grabbed, and pulled back on the brunette's locks of hair. Allowing him deeper access as he went back to exploring the younger man's mouth.

They continued fighting for dominance until they needed air. They pulled away from each other for a moment for air then went right back to what they were doing. Wesker inched closer to the bed pulling Chris along with him. The blonde pulled away for a moment and pushed Chris onto the bed. He then went to work on undoing the brunette's pants.

The ex-B.S.A.A member moaned his eagerness in return and then Wesker was back on him. Chris deciding he wanted the power, rolled over on top of Wesker. The blonde growled in disapproval and rolled back on top of Chris. It was now a war of who was more dominant as the two men rolled around in the bed.

Chris stopped fighting, on his back, when he felt a finger slip into his pants and felt it move around his entrance. He yelped a bit when the finger pushed inside of him. It was a long time since he had sex with his ex-captain. Wesker smirked and pulled away from Chris' lips to nibble on the brunette's ear. The brunette groaned as the blonde added another digit.

With his other hand Wesker started to undo his own pants. He managed to get them open as he maneuvered them and his boxers down. He then went to work on pulling off Chris' jeans. Slipped in a third finger and he could see the brunette clench his teeth. The brunette was in a mix of pain yet pleasure and he moaned as the blonde moved inside of him.

When Wesker deemed Chris ready, he removed his fingers and pulled away. Chris gave a low growl and Wesker only laughed. He spit in his hand and gave his own member a pump to lube himself before he brought the brunette's legs on either side of him and inserted him self into the younger man.

Chris yelped once again and shuddered. Wesker didn't move as he waited for the other man to adjust.

"Christopher," The blonde soothed. "You need to relax." Chris nodded slightly to say he understood. He tried to loosen up his body as much as he could. He gave the blonde another nod to tell he was ready. With that, the blonde was moving steadily in and out.

At first all he felt was pain and he gripped the covers around him. Soon, the pain slowly turned into pleasure as his ex-captain moved deeper and began to hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

Chris let out a cry of pleasure. It was music to Wesker's ears and he started to move faster, hitting that same spot of nerves over and over again. Chris' member started to throb and he reached down to give it the needed attention but he was stopped by Wesker. The blonde grabbed his hand and pushed it back to the brunette's side.

Wesker stopped mid-thrust for a moment as he bent down low to Chris's face. "I won't continue until you apologize for running today." He snickered and went to nibbling on the younger man's neck.

"I... I'm sorry." The brunette admitted angrily. He didn't like giving in to Wesker so easy. Although he tried to move his hand away from the blonde, the blonde was still stronger than him.

"For what?" The blonde purred. He was obviously amused by this.

Chris looked off to the side. "I'm sorry... For running away like that." Wesker chuckled before continuing his thrusts and he was soon pumping the brunette's member in time with his thrusts.

Chris moaned as the pace started to quicken. His breathing was unsteady and ragged as could feel himself coming closer and closer to release.

"W-Wesker..." He groaned. Wesker could feel Chris tightening and he growled as he quickened his pace even more.

Chris couldn't take it, he grunted as he released. He shuddered as he released himself onto his own abdomen. That was practically all Wesker need and he released into the younger man. When he was done, he pulled out and flopped next to Chris on the bed.

The two men layed in the after-glow panting as they tried to steady their breathing. They sat in silence before Chris got up.

"I call shower first!" He stated as he stuck his tongue out at Wesker. He walked over to the suitcase to grab more clothes to change into before he left to shower.

Wesker chuckled as he watched the brunette leave. He had created a monster. _A kid monster._ He assured himself with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys... I just bought Resident Evil 4 for the gamecube and I've been playing that recently.  
>As well as drawing a picture of the "Oh-So-Sexy" Albert Wesker. Haha.<br>I also noticed that when I don't make a draft of the chapter the chapter turns out to be really long... Maybe that's just me...  
>Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I also hope that you yaoi-lovers are now pleased~~ ;P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Choices

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**::Choices::**_

"Christopher..." The man stared at him, disappointment shown clearly on his face as he confronted the brunette. "That was very foolish of you." He shook his head before removing his sunglasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You do realize what she might do now, correct? She is probably going to bring more attention to this situation than neccesary. You know we need to do this."

"I have to refuse still." The brunette shook his head. "What did_ you _want me to do?" Chris frowned. He wasn't one to take scolding well. It made him feel childish, this he knew, but he was already at the point of not caring as he argued his perspective. "Did you want me to leave her in the dark? Have Blaine go after her? _Do_ something to her? Let her worry for the rest of her life? Because I sure as hell would _love_ to do that." Sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Actually, yes. That would have been better." Wesker replied with a flick of his wrist, as if weighing the option.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Chris yelled, losing it. "She's my god damn baby sister! I promised to protect her and I can't exactly do that if I'm out of state! So stop sitting up there on your high horse and actually start thinking about others!" Chris' face was turning red and he could feel the tip of his ears increase in heat too.

"Chris, if too much attention is brought to this then Blaine will know you're alive, the B.S.A.A will come looking for you, and then you are going to have to make choices. So don't say that I'm not caring. I'm putting your well-being into consideration. Besides, your life belongs to _me_." Wesker coldly stated.

Chris growled. "I'm not some puppet that you can keep for however long you want. I have some feelings too and I'd rather not be told what and what I shouldn't do. I know the consequences."

He turned to walk out of the room before a firm grip grabbed his shoulder to whirl him around.

"Chris," The blonde started. He was going to ask the brunette to listen to reason but was stopped when a fist made contact with his jaw. The impact caused the older man's head to snap to the side. The strength Chris was using was enough to snap the neck of a regular person.

"Fuck off! I don't need you here telling me what to do! Even though I'm thankful that you saved my life, I still hate you for the shit you put me through." The ex-B.S.A.A member snarled. "And unlike you, I'm actually going to _help_ somebody even though I recieve no gain. You know, there _are_ selfless people out in the world."

"Christopher, stop deluding yourself into thinking you're some hero. You know as well as I do that you're only going to try and help her because you can't stand the thought of everyone you love leaving you! You're afraid of being _lonely_. So stop with your little act and wake up to reality!" He snarled then drove his fist into the other man's stomach, returning the favour that was recently given to him.

Chris yelped and doubled over for a moment to clutch his stomach before standing back up, eyes wide.

"Shut up!" What Wesker said was true. He felt selfish at that moment. He'd be damned though if he showed his ex-captain how right he was. He held the glare that mirrored his own. Minutes passed and there was nothing but silence.

Wesker, deciding that this was a waste of time, broke the eye contact first.

"Fine. Do as you wish. Just remember, I will not be supporting you for this choice." He turned and went to sit back down.

"I didn't expect you to." The brunette spat back before leaving.

_I'm going to have to teach that boy some manners._ Wesker pondered as he listened to the brunette leave.

_**:: ::**_

"Are you positive?" The man asked. Worry was causing his voice to become low.

"Yes. I'm sure. He was definitly rushing, like he was running from something." Claire answered panicked. "We need to find him."

"Okay..." The man replied unsure of what to say. "We'll get a group together to look for him. Have you told Jill yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to worry her. A lot of stuff happened since Kijuju."

"Alright then. I'll find a group to get together." The man assured warily.

"Thanks, Leon." She smiled before hanging up. _They're going to find him. I know it._ She thought as she sighed.

_**:: ::**_

Chris started jogging to his sister's house. He was going to tell her _everything._ Well maybe everything besides the heated moments between him and Wesker. Everything else was fine to tell.

He was nearly there when he realized that he wasn't wearing anything to cover his unhuman eyes. _Shit._ He cursed quietly. He was thankful that no one saw him yet. He kept walking with his head down, hoping that no one would notice him.

He walked to the door of his sister's place and hesitated. _What if she finds me repulsive? How should I tell her? 'Oh hi sorry I hung up on you earlier... By the way while I went missing for a little while I turned into a monster. Surprise!' _He kept having thoughts of what he would say and how she would react. Then a thought hit him. _What if she actually listened to me and found a place to hide-out? How will I find her?_

He winced and turned his back to the place thinking she was somewhere else. He was about to start walking away when he heard a door open and someone walked into him.

"Shit... Sorry about th-" The voice was familiar. Even in a crowd he could pin-point that very voice.

"Chris!" Claire cried. Chris turned around just in time for his sister to hug him. He instinctively put his arms around her in a protective hug. He then tensed and kept his grip on her, refusing to let her back up and see his eyes.

"C-Chris... Can't. Breathe." She gasped and Chris let up on his grip a little unknowing to how much strength he was using.

"S-sorry about that." He chuckled nervously.

"It's fine." She giggled then turned serious. "What happened after that last call? I was seriously worried about you! There's a team looking for you now." She told him as she tried to pull away. The brunette just held her there panicking.

"Claire... There's something I need to tell you." He bit his lip, contemplating how to start.

"What is it?" She asked as worry started seeping into her voice.

"Let's go inside first..." Chris said latting go and leading the way into her home.

_**:: ::**_

Claire sat on the middle cushion of the couch. She was speechless. She stared straight into the brunette's eyes and winced a bit at the crimson-yellow eyes that met hers.

"Chris..." She got up and reached to lay a hand on her brother's cheek. "I'm... So, so sorry that hap-" She started but was cut off.

"I don't need your pity Claire." He stated quietly as his voice started to crack with the sorrow that constricted his air. "I just need your acceptance." He looked down as he nuzzled into the palm of his sister's hand. "Please..." He breathed.

"Chris, of course I accept you. We're family." She tried to comfort him. "I-I just don't know what to do now." The red head confessed.

"What... do you mean?" Chris asked, confused.

"Well first off I should call Leon and his group to stop looking for you. Secondly, I'm debating if I should call the B.S.A.A." Before she could do anything, Chris grabbed her wrists, one in each hand.

"No. You can't tell them. Please." He begged.

"I don't see why not! _Wesker_ is back! I have to tell them that!"

"But he _saved_ my life, Claire!"

"By turning you into a monster?" As soon as she said it she sucked in a breath. Chris stared at her with hurt showing on his face. So she thought he was a monster too, eh? "Chris," She whispered. "I... I didn't mean it like that." Chris let go of her wrists and started walking towards the door.

"No need to apologize for the truth..." And with that he was gone.

_**:: ::**_

"Sir, we've found him." A voice called into the room.

"Excellent! I shall retrieve him myself this time! Leave the info you have on his location outside my door." Blaine was ecstatic. "Also, don't be too slow~ I wouldn't want one of my men to be punished~" He chimed with a sing-song voice.

"Yes sir!" The voice replied and then the man hurried away to fetch the data.

Blaine hummed happily. He knew Wesker wouldn't let someone kill his own plaything. Even if it was an inconvenience, Wesker would do the job himself. _Especially if that plaything held a great value to him..._ Blaine trailed-off at the thought. Wesker would have definitely saved his plaything. No matter what the cost.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when someone started talking.

"Here you are sir. All the information on where he is and what he was doing when he was spotted today." The slender man walked in and dropped a file off onto his boss' desk.

"Ah, thank you. That is all I need." He picked up the file in one hand and signaled for the other man to leave with his other. Then man nodded slightly in respect and turned to walk away.

_Project 42-3A: Christopher Redfield has been recently sighted by one of our intel officers. The brunette has been last seen walking in and out of a house with a woman who is believed to be his sister, Claire Redfield. The man had been seen walking towards the woods that are located 5 miles from the home..._

Blaine read the rest of the document and memorized each address written. He smiled triumphantly before getting up. He was excited to see how the man would react.

_Christopher~ _The man purred silently in his head. _You better watch out. I'm coming for you!_

_**:: ::**_

Chris walked down the sidewalk with his head down. Not only to hide his eyes, but to hide the sadness and shame he carried. He felt like his heart was tearing. His sister, although she said she accepted him, saw him as a monster. He felt like he destroyed his big brother image of him self and replaced it with a heartless demon. He felt miserable.

He kept walking and heard a car slow next to him. He didn't bother to look, thinking that it was someone dropping off a person. Oh, but was he wrong...

The car stopped and the door opened. Chris felt unhuman stength grab him and pull him into the car. The ex-B.S.A.A member flailed trying to shake off the person, but failed. He was pulled into the back seat and saw the door close as the car shot off doubling the speed limit that was permitted.

He started to turn his head around to face the person. "What the fu-" His voice caught in his throat. There was Blaine. Sitting there with his arms around the brunette that was between his legs, staring down at the struggling man with a wicked smile glued to his face. "Wh-what?"

"Hello there Christopher." He greeted. "You have once again entered the world of survival horror." He sung before putting a cloth upon Chris' face. The brunette struggled even more before slowing down. The chloroform filling his senses as he drifted off into darkness.

"Take us to the lab this time. I want to evaluate this man's new-found abilities." Blaine snapped at the driver. The driver simply nodded and turned the car onto a new street and set for a different route.

_Time for round 2._ Blaine smiled as he held the unconscious brunette against him possessively.

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't exactly plan this one out. I sort of "winged it".  
>I now have school coming up next week... Woot... Not really... Last week of summer!<br>And poor Chris D= Captured again by one of his new enemies...  
>OH YEAH! I got too lazy to log in so I typed in the fanfic title, "My heart My soul My enemy" to check up on any new reviews for my story and it turns out that there's a Harry Potter fanfic with the SAME EXACT FANFIC TITLE! I feel like a copy cat... But I never saw that title before! I swear I didn't copy! Anyway enough of my boring talking... Next chapter should be out soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Forgetful Moment

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**:: Forgetful Moment::**_

Wesker turned to look at the clock. He found himself doing that a lot recently, ever since Chris left the building. He wanted to the brunette to come back and admit how wrong he was. He wanted the brunette to come running back to him. He couldn't exactly say why though. Maybe it was the fact that it would be Chris admitting defeat. He wasn't exactly sure.

So far 5 hours have passed since his subordinate left and it was now nearing night. He sighed and got up to take a break from his work. Wesker was an impatient man and he felt the urge to nearly kill Chris for making him wait.

The blonde wouldn't admit it, but he had gotten used to Chris' whining and started to realize how quiet it was without him. He wasn't complaining though. It let Wesker carry on his work without interruptions. Though after being alone for awhile, it was nice to have Chris around to amuse him.

He decided to go after the brunette when it was dark to find out where he went if he didn't return soon. He walked out of the room and down the hall to prepare himself for the search.

When searching for something, the blonde didn't need much. He had amazing sight and hearing, speed and strength, and the wits to not be caught. So when Wesker did decide to prepare, it usually meant he would stock up on a gun and ammo.

The ex-captain strode down the hall and stopped in front of a code-locked door. He lifted his hand and brushed his hand across the numbers, expertly typing in the 8 digit code.

The door unlocked and he pushed inside the room. The room was small and almost empty. The only decor in the room was a small wood table in the middle with ammo packs organized around 2 guns. He leisurely walked to the table to pick up one of the guns. They were both remakes of his custom Beretta 92F Samurai Edge. The blonde carefully turned one in his hand to inspect it before putting it into his belt holster. He then proceeded to grab 2 clips of ammo.

_Christopher... You better not have gotten into a predicament. _The blonde sighed and walked out of the room. The lock beeped signaling that it was now locked. Wesker walked out the door and into the forest to wait for darkness to take over.

_**:: ::**_

Chris awoke in a large room. He sat up quickly and looked around. He found himself sitting in a master bedroom, in a bed. Running a hand along the cover's surface, the brunette tried to remember what happened before he fell asleep. It only rewarded him a headache. He couldn't remember it. He tried to think of himself and even that he couldn't remember.

_Who... Who am I? _Where_ am I?_ He moved his legs over the side of the bed as he tried to remember anything about who he was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when the headache started to become more painful.

The ex-B.S.A.A member got up, looked around for an exit, and found himself looking at the only closed door in the room. The open door on the far left of the room looked to be a bathroom, so the brunette didn't bother with it. He moved warily to the door and put a hand on the handle.

_THUMP!_

The brunette spun around to where the noise had come from. He found himself facing the open door of the bathroom. He hesitated before taking a few steps closer. He stood there in silence for a moment.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the bathroom and looked to his right. Nothing. He looked to the left. Nothing, again. He gave a sigh of relief.

He looked toward the mirror and something caught his attention. He moved closer to the mirror to examine what had distracted him. He stared at the reflection of his eyes in the mirror. Crimson-gold eyes stared back at him. He have not remembered much about himself but he certainly knew that it wasn't normal.

Then, during that moment, he heard a clacking sound. Like nails drumming on a solid surface. He heard a screech jumped backwards out of the room, just in time to watch an creature fall from the ceiling and into the place where the brunette had been standing before.

The creature reminded the brunette of a giant sloth. Although the skin was missing, Chris could see it was alive and moving as if there was nothing wrong. The creature's tongue flicked out of it's mouth and straight towards the panicking brunette.

_And I thought giraffes had the longest tongue..._ Chris, out of reflex, jumped out of the way and to the left. He then grabbed the tongue as it passed by him. _Fuck._ He cursed. He didn't have a weapon of any kind on him to defend himself as he held onto the tongue helplessly.

The creature squirmed in his hand and he gripped tighter to keep it from moving. He could see that the creature wouldn't move if he had a firm grip on it. In a flash, Chris ran up to the creature and kicked it, as he let go of the tongue. It caused the creature to go flying into the bathroom cabinets, resulting in a large hole beneath the sink.

Chris stopped in shock at his strength and speed. Now that definitely was NOT normal. He only pondered that for a moment before realizing that he should get out of there before the creature got back up. He blindly rushed for the door and threw it open.

"That was impressive, although you didn't kill it." A voice said, causing Chris to stop. He looked around to find that he was in an empty lab. It threw him for a loop. It didn't make sense that such a nice million-dollar looking bedroom was connected to such a place. He heard the door behind him ((The one he entered through)) slam shut.

"Where... No, _Who_ am I?" He asked as he looked around to where the voice was. In his line of sight he saw a silver haired man. He walked slowly and warily to where the man was. Coming closer he could see that the eyes of the man were a soft grey. His straight hair just barely reached the man's shoulders and his face seemed too young to be over 45. Maybe around his mid 30's?

"Ah, I see you're having trouble remembering everything." The man smiled as he closed the distance between the two of them. Chris tensed as the unknown man wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, then relaxed. "Your name is Christopher Redfield, you are 35 years of age, you are my partner in work, and we share an intimate relationship."

Chris stood there in thought with the other man draped onto him.

"Well," He started. "What's going on with my body? What was that thing?"

"You have been granted amazing strength and speed from a project we were working on together. I have also been granted the same pleasure, a different way though, so it does not affect my eyes unlike yours. Although you have been blessed with more speed than strength, as I vice-versa."

Chris nodded as he took it all in. "And that thing?"

"An experiment created by a virus called the 'T-Virus'. They're known by the name 'Lickers'." The silver-haired man explained.

"Uh-huh... And who are you exactly? Just so I know who I've been with all this time..." Chris narrowed his eyes at the man, trying to remember him. The man pulled away and went into an actor's bow.

"Blaine Everhart, at your service. 39 years of age, almost 40 now. Your employer, partner, rival, yet lover." He finished.

It didn't feel right to Chris. Something was... off. He felt like something was missing. He didn't know what exactly it was but he could just _feel_ it.

"Rival?" He asked, confused.

"Oui Monsieur. You could say we don't get along at times... And we used to try to out-do each other a lot." He trailed off. Chris just nodded his head in understandment, still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Dear Heart?" Blaine asked bringing himself closer to the brunette again.

"I'm... Not sure." Chris confessed. "I guess it feels new to me... That's all."

"Hmm." Blaine hummed as he thought for a moment. "I guess I'm going to have to re-teach you everything then." He finished as he pulled the brunette into a gentle yet passionate kiss. Chris tensed. The feeling was somehow familiar. Blaine pulled away to look at the confused man.

"Hmm I guess you really don't remember our 'time' together." Blaine put more emphasis on the word 'time' but Chris didn't mind. He shook his head. "Well it is to be expected. Come." He commanded as he grabbed the brunette's hand and started pulling him.

Chris let the other man pull him through another door and down a short little hallway. He looked around at the velvety red walls. Staring in amazement how the corridor seemed to match the bedroom he was in before.

He was soon pulled out of the hallway and into a dark, unlit bedroom.

"Um what are we doi-" Chris was cut off when he was literally thrown onto the king sized bed.

"Hush, hush now." Blaine smiled wickedly as he neared the brunette. "I'm going to have to teach you everything from the beginning." He stated as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Chris. Chris couldn't tell if he was going to hate or enjoy it, but he was about to find out.

_**:: ::**_

Wesker ran up the hill to the newly built mansion. He had been searching for nearly 2 hours now. He was flustered and was eager to let his anger out somehow.

He had already gone to check Chris' apartment and nothing was there. Everything was how they left it last time and nothing showed signs of use.

He then proceeded to Claire's home, where he found that the little annoying girl was confessing over the phone that she had recently made contact with her brother that very day. After he had the information from there he had seen tire marks on the street, indicating that whoever was there made a speedy get-away.

The blonde, assuming that Blaine had took his subordinate, rushed to the silver-haired man's 'lair' that was located in an underground office under the fire station. Which was where Chris was held last time. Again he found nothing. Wesker was pissed that his incompetent minion could get taken and lost so easily, without a word.

The only place he hadn't checked was the recently built mansion that had, no doubt, belonged to Blaine. No one in this sad, pathetic town could afford something like that, and nobody that rich was dumb enough to buy a mansion in the small town. Except for Blaine, that is.

He walked up to the front of the mansion and strained his ears for any sign of life. He could hear 2 heart beats. It was enough for him to assume it was Chris and Blaine. He was about to break in when he heard screeches and hisses. _So Blaine keeps his things living with him... Interesting..._ The blonde thought.

Understanding how uncapable Blaine was at usually needed things, Wesker tried the door. He became surprised that it was locked. _First time for everything._ He walked around to the back of the building and to his amusement, the back door was unlocked.

He entered the house and stepped into a narrow hall. He was about to start his search when he heard a scream.

"_Fuuuck!_" The voice screamed. Wesker automatically recognized the voice of his marksman, and then a slight smell of blood filled his senses. At that moment, Wesker was gone. He followed the smell of blood through the hallway, up the stairs, through another hall, and into a bedroom.

The bedroom had no lighting but the blonde didn't need it. He could already see perfectly what was going on. Blaine was laying on top of Chris, halfway under the covers, and both of the men were slightly panting and naked. Blaine rose his head first to look at Wesker lazily.

"Ah," He sighed. "You came at a good time. We just finished." Wesker could see scratch marks down his rival's back. No doubt from Chris' nails. Little flecks of blood were visible on the man's back as he rolled over. Blaine got up and pulled his boxers on.

Wesker could only stare at the bed where his now unpure subordinate laid. Chris turned his head to look at the blonde and continued to stare with no emotion on his face. His eyes were glazed over as if he was re-living a dream.

Blaine walked over the taller man and leaned in close.

"Ya' know... I can see why you enjoy him. He's just so _aggressive_ and _talkative_ in bed. Well talkative as in moaning..." Blaine whispered before pulling away.

Wesker snapped. He was truly enraged. If he was enraged before, that was _nothing_ compared to what he felt now. He grabbed Blaine by the neck and slammed the man backward into the ground.

"Chr... Chris!" The silver-hair man wheezed as the grip around his throat tightened, threatening to cause him to pass out.

In a moment Wesker was put into a headlock, his eyes widening as he realized who had grabbed him. He let go of Blaine as he tried to stay calm and relaxed in the grip.

"Christopher," He said as steadily as his shaky breath allowed him. "Let go of me this very moment." Chris only tightened his grip. "Chris! It's Wesker! _Wesker!_ Let go of me now!" He struggled. "I'm the real one so don't believe in that drug!"

"Drug?" Chris asked confused. "Blaine, who the fuck is this? Who's Wesker? What drug?"

Blaine gave a slight flick of the wrist to signal for Chris to let go. Chris did so obediently. Wesker took a slight intake of breath as he stood up. Chris didn't know him? He willingly gave himself, knowing it was _Blaine_?

"Chris, I do not take well to jokes. You of all people should know this. Now stop this right now before someone gets hurt."

Chris only growled and glared at the man.

"Shut up!" He snapped. Then turned to his new lover. "Tell me what's going on, Blaine!" Blaine chuckled before he started to speak.

"This man, is a very sad pathetic man. He's very jealous about what we've accomplished together and of our relationship. He loathes me for some reason, but takes an interest in you. He's been trying to take you away from me for a long time now." He wagged his finger in front of Wesker's face as he went to sit down in the chair next to him that belonged to the desk there. The blonde wanted nothing more than to reach up and break that finger, but he decided against it, seeing that it would get him no where.

"Stop filling his head with your incompetent babbling!" To have forgotten about something so eagerly chased after so soon, upset Wesker even more. Chris had chased after Wesker, trying to kill him, for so long that Wesker was angry with the brunette for forgetting him.

Wesker turned his head to the side and raked his eyes across his ex-lover's naked body. He could see heavy bruising on his hips, legs, and arms. Even though it would heal soon because of the virus Chris held, Wesker's anger was re-kindled to the silver-haired man.

"Let Christopher and I go. Tell me what you want." He growled. "Just name it and it's yours." Blaine smiled happily.

"First off, I want you dead, I want Chirs to chase after me, I want your lab and experiments, and over-all I want _everything_ of yours." He smiled at his own request.

"I can't do that. I'll give you everything else except for my Dear Heart."

Chris stared at the blonde man. 'Dear Heart'..._ Blaine called me that too... Yet why does it feel so right when this man says it?_ Chris shook his head slightly at the thought. Blaine caught the action.

"Something wrong Christopher?" He asked. Chris couldn't tell if the man was being seriously worried or just sarcastic. He gave a slight nod in return and kept his gaze away from the two men. Now that he was comparing the two men, Blaine seemed a little more... Cold and wicked.

He tried to get the thought off his mind as he turned to grab his clothes. He slowly got dressed as Blaine and the other man watched him. Blaine's gaze flickering between the strange man and Chris.

"Come here Chris." Blaine called as soon as the brunette was done dressing. Chris walked wearily over to him.

"What is it?" Chris asked as he looked between the two men.

Blaine reached up and pulled the brunette down onto his lap. Chris blushed slightly as he looked over to where the blonde was. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to be held by the blonde instead. Blaine then grabbed his chin and turned the brunette's head to face him. The silver haired man captured Chris' lips in a kiss, and Chris moaned a bit.

His eyes fell shut as Blaine's eyes moved to a Wesker who was now filling with rage. Blaine only smiled at the man between kisses. The silver hair man reached down and brushed against Chris' groin, causing the brunette to open his eyes and gasp slightly. Blaine then bit down roughly on the brunette's lower lip, drawing little drops of blood.

"See? No bark, no bite." Blaine said as he pulled away. "I have him well trained, unlike you." Chris scowled a little. _Bark? Bite? Trained?_ Chris didn't like to be talked about like an animal.

"What's wrong Christopher? You keep making these sad expressions." Blaine commented as he went to nibbling on the brunette's neck.

"I... I don't know... I think I should leave for a bit then come back." He replied as he glanced at Wesker then back again. Blaine stopped nibbling and pulled away.

"Leave?" Blaine's face turned serious as he narrowed his eyes at Chris. "There's no reason for you to leave. You're going to stay right here. You're not allowed to leave at all!" Blaine snarled the last part as he threw Chris off him. Sending the brunette flying into the wall opposite of him. Chris smashed into the wall leaving a nice dent of a human body.

"It seems I have to train you more." The silver-haired man growled as he got up and walked towards Chris. Chris wimpered and curled into a ball as Blaine grew closer. Wesker, finding his perfect chance, jumped at Blaine and smashed him to the ground, yet again.

"Chriiiiis! Get him off of me!" Blaine struggled. Chris shook his head, shaking. The brunette could taste more blood in his mouth and tried to ignore it as he watched the other man pin his self-claimed lover down.

Wesker jerked his head to the door, signaling for Chris to run. Chris nodded and jumped up towards the door, eager to get away.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Blaine screeched. "Get back here this instant!" Chris kept running. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He didn't want to look back in fear that Blaine would be there. He could faintly hear two gun shots as he ran, but he didn't care. He wanted out, _NOW_.

As Chris started to reach the town, he ducked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall. He could feel his heart pound against his chest. It was then that something hit him. He screamed in agony as pain and memories flooded through him.

_S.T.A.R.S_

_Spencer's Mansion_

_Raccoon City_

_B.S.A.A_

_Kijuju_

Everything flooded through him. The memories and all the feelings thay brought. He then felt something that made him feel better. His time that he spent wanting Wesker, yet hating him. The feeling of being saved by him over and over. Having Wesker be there with him, skin touching skin.

The feelings and memories brought tears to Chris' eyes. The tears started spilling over when he thought about what happened. He had given himself to Blaine, _willingly_, and tackled Wesker. How stupid could Chris be to forget about the person he...cared for most? It was then that Chris realized he loved his ex-captain. Although he may have not loved him back, Chris couldn't stop the feeling.

He held back his chocked sobs as someone cleared their throat next to him.

Chris jumped slightly then turned his head to look. He locked eyes with his ex-captain, who had lost his sunglasses when he tackled Blaine. Chris then turned his head away.

"If you're pissed at me then hit me and leave." He mumbled. He waited for a new pain to overcome him but nothing happened. He flinched when he heard a sigh, then looked back at the blonde.

"Yes, I am displeased. Not at you as much." The blonde walked closer and gave the brunette a small peck on the lips. It was soft and comforting.

Chris realized that the thing that had been missing when he was with Blaine, was Wesker. Wesker was all he needed. He wrapped his arms slowly around his ex-captain and pulled himself up to bring his lips back to the other's. Wesker slowly parted his marksman's lips as he slowly seeked his way into the man's mouth.

Chris winced and moaned when his ex-captain ran his tongue over the place where Blaine had bitten.

Wesker, realizing that Chris was still marked, broke the kiss and gently tugged on Chris' arm. He bent over a bit to place small gentle kisses over the bruised areas, before switching to the next arm.

Chris felt more tears fall as Wesker pulled away to look at him.

"What's wrong, Dear Heart?" He cooed as he carressed the brunette's cheek. Chris nuzzled into the warm hand before replying.

"I feel like a fool to have forgotten about the one I love most." He confessed. Wesker paused then smiled slightly.

"You should. I felt like a fool when the one I love most forgot about me." Wesker let go and turned away. "Come on, let's go back and rest. Now that your memories are back everything feels a lot better to me." Chris was shocked.

"So I can come back with you?" He asked excitedly.

"Unless you want to be Blaine's dog again, then I suggest you do." Chris frowned a bit. Wesker, Wesker, Wesker... Ruining what Chris thought was a lovey-dovey moment. He sighed. _Oh well.._ He thought. _I'll take what I can get._

**Author's Note: 4...AM... I can't see the keys right and I'm still typing... I MUST have an addiction! xD! Anyway, sorry if it's too sappy at the end there between Wesker and Chris xP Haha.  
>I was thinking that maybe I should end the story in the next chapter... And I have 2 possible endings for it, but on the other hand I LOVE writing these things and I just want to write more chapters even though I'm almost out of ideas. -n-<br>Anyway, tell me what you think I should do about that Pl0x((=Please)), Haha. **


	8. Chapter 8 Q and A

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**::Q and A::**_

"Okay then... How did you survive the volcano? And what happened to those tentacles?" Chris asked after a minute of thinking.

Wesker sighed. "Something like that wouldn't _fully _kill me. I just dragged myself out when you left in the 'copter. Let me remind you, Chris, only _one_ question per piece." Chris narrowed his eyes and stared down at the chess board if front of them, turning a pawn in his hand.

Before they started playing, Wesker found that Chris was unnaturally quiet, so he asked Chris to join him for a game of chess. He suggested that for every piece that was captured, the captor may ask one question and the other must answer truthfully. Chris had agreed for some reason.

The brunette stared at the measly pawn he just captured. _The king always uses his pawns at his own expense._ Chris thought with a scowl. Chris only had his knight, rook, king, and 3 pawns left. Wesker had lost most of his pawns and was missing only one power piece.

Now it was Wesker's turn. He picked up his waiting queen and captured the knight Chris had used.

"Tell me, Christopher, what exactly happened at Blaine's place the other day?" He leaned back and crossed his arms. _So th_is _is why Wesker wanted to play..._

"Do I really have to answer this?" Chris asked. "I would prefer a different question."

Wesker wagged his finger. "No can do. That is my question. You are not allowed to break the rules." He stated coldly and smirked.

"I don't really want to... Can I quit now?" Chris sighed, trying to put his thoughts together. Wesker shook his head. The questions asked before were mostly about colors, food, and music, but Wesker had now brought things to a sore subject.

"Well do you want to know the whole story or-" He trailed off.

"The complete story if you please." Wesker cut in.

Chris nodded slowly and looked down at the chess board. "Well... At first I woke up in a room. I couldn't remember anything about myself. When I tried to leave I heard something." Chris thought that he was rambling and boring Wesker but when he glanced at the blonde, he seemed interested in what was being said. Chris looked back down at the Chess board. "I was then attacked by a licker... Blaine seems to keep creatures in his home.

"When I finally got out, Blaine was there waiting for me. He told me who I was and who he supposedly was. Then things happened and we ended up... ya' know... in bed." Chris squeaked the last part and felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Wesker was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"What exactly did he tell you?" He asked. Even though Chris couldn't see Wesker's eyes, he knew that the blonde had his full attention on him. Chris squirmed uncomfortably in the chair.

"Only one question per piece." Chris replied quietly, causing Wesker to growl slightly. Chris flinched a little. He then reached and moved his piece. Again, Wesker moved his queen and captured the rook.

"Check. Now tell me." Wesker glared at the brunette as he awaited an answer. Chris wasn't very happy. He knew that during his next turn he could take Wesker's queen. Apparently Wesker just wanted answers and he didn't care about winning much... Although there was no chance in hell that Chris could win this with only 3 pawns.

"Wesker... I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it." Chris pleaded. The night before, when he got home, Chris kept thinking about what had happened with Blaine. He felt so ashamed, used, and just over-all _unclean_.

_**:: ::**_

_"That's right, Chris." Blaine panted as he moved in and out of the man. "Keep moaning for me." He leaned down and sloppily kissed the jaw line of the brunette. Chris could feel the covers brush past his thighs._

_Somehow, it all felt wrong yet right to Chris. He felt that the invasion of something entering him was normal, but it was the _person _that made him feel wrong. He ignored the feeling believing that the person with him truly was his lover._

_Chris wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's neck. He moved slightly to lock lips with the man above him. Chris seeked his way into the man's mouth and moaned slightly when he met the tongue that awaited him. He could feel Blaine slow down slightly as they fought for dominance. _

_It was an extremely familiar sensation and Chris could feel himself trying to remember and he felt so close to the memory too! Sadly, it wouldn't come to him. _

_Soon the two men needed air and they pulled away slightly, panting. Blaine started to move faster and faster with his thrusts. Chris moved his hands onto the man's back and felt himself coming close. He moaned louder, expressing how close he was. Blaine picked up the pace _even more_ at an unhuman speed._

_"FUUUUUCCKK!" Chris screamed as he raked his nails through Blaine's back. He released himself and moaned some more. Blaine was also close and he gave a small groan as he also released himself into the man._

_Blaine collapsed onto Chris and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He ran a hand through Chris' hair slowly. Chris felt that the sensation was like a dog being pet. He didn't care though at the moment. He basked in the after-glow and felt his senses go slightly numb. He heard the thud of the door, as if it was being opened and he could feel Blaine move slightly._

_"Ah, You came at a good time. We just finished." _

_**:: ::**_

"Come now, Chris, you have to tell me. You have to play by the rules." Wesker stated. Chris looked up from his trembling hands, not realizing that he had started thinking about something else. At first he saw Blaine sitting in front of him and flinched a little before reminding himself that he was with Wesker. Causing the image in front of him the return to his ex-captain.

"_You_ never played by the rules." Chris shot back. Wesker pondered that for a moment. Apparently if Wesker had seen Chris flinch he didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Well I am completely different. I am a god, I can make my own rules."

"But aren't I the same as you now?"

"Christopher, just tell me what happened! Stop dodging the question!" The blonde growled. Chris winced and once again tried to get his thoughts in order.

"He called himself a few things. Then said I needed training. He then talked about our 'time' together. He did put the emphasis on time and I ignored it. Then he dragged me to the bedroom."

"I said, 'Tell me what he said.' Not, 'What happened?'" Wesker commented and Chris scowled.

"He called himself my partner, employer, rival, and ..." Chris paused to look up at the blonde. "Erm, lover." Chris could see Wesker's face twitch. The brunette couldn't tell what emotion was, but he could tell that the blonde was anything but happy.

Chris picked up his king and knocked the blonde's queen over. He glanced up nervously at the man opposite from him. Wesker just nodded.

"Ask your question, Christopher." Chris nodded and pursed his lips together in thought.

"Why do you want to know so much about what happened?"

"That's a simple enough question." Wesker nodded without thought. "You and your life belong to me. Of course I would be upset and curious as to how you were taken." Chris blushed slightly and lowered his head.

Wesker moved his rook and captured the pawn that was in the same row as Chris' king.

"Check. Was he better than me?" He asked with a slight twitch of his mouth.

"He...I mean... I don't know." The ex-B.S.A.A member confessed as he felt himself blush even more. "Can... Can we please stop this. I don't feel comfortable. _Please_." He begged.

Chris couldn't see it, but Wesker was glaring from behind his glasses.

"Fine then." Wesker agreed. Chris nodded in appreciation and then moved his king out of the row and out of check. Wesker then moved his bishop.

"Check." It soon became a dance of Wesker putting Chris in check and Chris moving out of check.

"Checkmate." Wesker finally claimed after a few minutes. It was a true statement. There was no other possible move for the brunette.

"Good game." Chris mumbled, relived that it was finally over.

"It indeed was an interesting game." Wesker replied. He got up and walked over to Chris, who was still looking at the chess board. "Christopher." The ex-captain called.

"What?" he replied.

"You should look at someone when they talk to you."

"Okay then, what?" Chris sighed as he looked up. Wesker's face was just inches from his. "Gaahh!" Chris yelled as he fell out of the chair and onto the ground. "Wh-what are you doing?" He yelled. It was too close for Chris' comfort.

"You seem to be really shaken up by that incident." The blond noted as he stood up straight.

"N-Not really..." Chris reassured.

"Oh really then?" Wesker smirked then moved closer to the brunette.

"I'm, uuhhh, going to goto bed. Goodnight!" Chris tried to get up and run to his room, but Wesker was faster and caught the brunette by the wrist.

"It's too early for bed now, Christopher. Besides I haven't gotten my prize yet for winning." Wesker pulled Chris closer.

"Congrats on winning. There, can I go now?" Chris pleaded.

"Chris, why are you like this? Why are you so... _eager_... to get away?" He asked, concern for the brunette slowly leaking into his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just tired. May I please go?"

Wesker shook his head and gently kissed Chris' forehead. Chris froze.

"Please, may I leave? _Please._ I don't want anything else besides that." Chris was panicking. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Blaine.

Wesker could feel Chris shudder in his grip. The blonde felt out-raged.

"Maybe I would let you if you had actually fought Blaine, but did you? No. You let him have his way with you. You didn't even try to stop that beast. Why? Why didn't you? You could have _done_ something about it. Now you've become tainted by that _abomination_. Why can't I take back what was mine? Why do you let him keep his hold on you? He was the last person to 'touch' you and I'm not allowed to change that?" Wesker scowled and let go of Chris.

"You are of no use to me if I am not allowed to touch, let alone, love you." Wesker started walking out of the room and out into the hallway, leaving Chris alone.

Chris stood there. Unsure of what feeling he should feel. Happiness that nothing happened? Or sorrow that he was left alone in his nightmares. He sat on the ground and slumped against the wall. _What am I supposed to do now?_

_**:: ::**_

Wesker didn't _try_ to sleep often, but he found it better than trying to deal with Chris. Mostly he just wanted to get away from the feelings he had. He wouldn't admit that though. The blonde didn't believe in such things. They were too _human_ for the man who was believed to be on a godly level.

Wesker turned on his side to face the darkness instead of the light that seeped under the door. It was a bother to sleep with light shining in your eyes.

The blonde, although he wasn't tired, was drifting off into sleep mode when he heard a noise. His ears perked slightly at the sound of the door opening then closing. He didn't bother opening his eyes to see who it was. He just assumed Chris had opened the door to check on him. What he didn't expect though, was the bed to creak as someone climbed onto it. His eyes opened slowly but he didn't turn around.

He heard the covers ruffle a bit and felt the heat of another body behind him. Then, an arm snaked around his waist. The blonde recognized the arm that held him, instantly. He turned slowly in the grip to face the person.

"Christopher, I was nearly asleep." Wesker scolded slightly. He could see the crimson-gold eyes of the man glow in the dark.

"I'm... I'm sorry." The brunette pulled closer and nuzzled into the blonde's bare chest. "I don't want to be alone. Please." He breathed. Wesker reached up and draped an arm across Chris' back.

"It's quite alright." The ex-captain reassured. He felt a twinge of hate for Chris but it quickly subsided. He hated how Chris could make him _feel_ things. His measly subordinate could pull him down, even for a moment, off his godly position. For some reason though, it felt good sometimes.

"I'm sorry about earlier, too." Chris sighed. Wesker bent down and gave Chris a little kiss on top of his head. Wesker could tell that Chris was using more manners than usual. So he decided to _try_ and be gentle towards the man.

"It's fine, now get some rest." The blonde closed his eyes. He then felt Chris crawl on top of him and he opened his eyes again. "What is it?" He stared at Chris, who seemed to be debating something with himself. His body pressed against the other male.

"I..." The brunette paused and was quiet for a moment.

"Chris, spit it out already."

"I want you to make me feel whole again." The brunette blushed and turned his head to the side to face away from his ex-captain.

"What?" Wesker was slightly excited that Chris had given in so fast since the last time they talked.

"Fix me." As soon as the words were out, Wesker had flipped Chris on his back and he was on top, his forearms supporting him on the bed.

"Are you sure?" The blonde checked as he leaned in to nibble on his subodinate's ear lobe. Chris' breathing hitched.

"Y-yes." He panted when he finally found air. Wesker pulled away and chose to caress the ex-B.S.A.A member's mouth with his own.

The kiss between them was a gentle one. Probably the first time for it. Wesker truly was trying to be careful, as to gain the brunette's trust. He could feel Chris relax slightly, but the man was still tense. The blonde slowly snaked his way into the brunette's mouth, running his tongue along the back of the brunette's teeth. Wesker could feel the man under him let out a soft moan as he relaxed even more.

The ex-captain pulled away slowly to examine the tanned man. Straddling Chris' thighs, Wesker could see that Chris' face was slightly flushed and he was trying to take slow deep breaths.

"What? Something wrong?" The brunette asked, embarrassment clearly showing on his face. Wesker pursed his lips.

"Actually yes. Take off your shirt." The blonde watched closely to observe his subordinate's reaction. At first he could see the panic in his eyes, but after a moment, Chris did as he was told. He slid the white long sleeved shirt over his head and held it for a moment, uncertain of what to do with it. Wesker plucked it out of his hands and tossed it to the side.

He could faintly see the bruise marks that Blaine had left on the man's arms and sides. Even though it had only been a day, Wesker wished that they would disappear faster. It felt like Blaine had marked Chris as his, and Wesker couldn't stand the thought of that. He studied the rest of the young man's upper body and found no other marks to his relief.

He laid a hand over the brunette's chest and felt the muscles that slept beneath. He slowly traced his way over to Chris' left nipple and began to run circles around it. This caused the brunette to squirm slightly but he soon stopped when the blonde leaned down and began to lick at it. The brunette moaned and ran a hand through the blonde's hair.

Wesker wasn't a fan of having someone touching his hair, but then again this wasn't just _anyone_. It was the person whom he needed the most trust from. He ignored the irritated feeling and continued running his tongue around the now erect nipple. He ran his thumb idly across the other neglected nipple and it rewarded him with a louder cry from the man under him.

"Are you that sensitive?" Wesker smirked, as he pulled himself away. He could see the brunette's face glow slightly in the dark from the blood that rose to his cheeks.

"N-no. Of course not!" The brunette was obviously lying, Wesker could tell. He smirked before kissing Chris' neck. His hands moved to undo his lover's pants and he could feel Chris freeze slightly.

"I won't be rough with you, Dear Heart. I promise to be easy." Wesker purred. Chris nodded hesitantly and curled his fingers into the bed sheets, as to restrain himself from moving.

Once Wesker had completely tugged off Chris' pants and boxers, he got off the bed to slide out of his clothing. He then glanced at the brunette, who had seemed to be more comfortable than when they first started touching.

Wesker climbed onto the bed, brushing past Chris' thigh as he went to spread the brunette's legs. He could feel Chris shudder and the blonde froze. He wanted the brunette to be ready for what was going to happen.

When the ex-captain felt Chris relax again he snaked his fingers to the ex-B.S.A.A member's lips and added a slight pressure. Sensing what the blonde wanted, Chris hesitantly opened his mouth and took the fingers in. The brunette swirled his tongue around the digits, causing Wesker to stifle a moan.

After a moment, Wesker removed his fingers and moved them to be in between Chris' legs. He glanced up to make sure that his lover was ready but surprisingly he found no emotion on the brunette's face. Slowly he entered one finger into the the entrance, yet he still recieved no emotion from the brunette. Amused, Wesker added another finger. This time, though, the brunette squirmed a bit, managing to accidentally hit his bundle of nerves with the fingers inside him.

"Nnnghh!" Chris moaned and arched his back off the bed as he gripped the covers.

"That's why you shouldn't squirm so much." He smirked. Being nice was difficult. He wanted to tease the brunette for being so sensitive and vulnerable. Although he wanted nothing more than to make his subordinate blush and show his embarrassment, he knew that throughout all the events that had happened recently, now was not the time.

"Shut up and get it over with!" Chris spat. The outburst Chris had said, excited the blonde even more than he already was. It felt like it's been a long time since the brunette actually got mad and yelled at him, although it was just the other day.

That characteristic was probably the one Wesker liked and disliked most. He enjoyed the defiant side of his subordinate, but hated how it always ruined his plans. It made him elated to try and force the man to be obediant, but it never worked. Chris had a strong sense of justice and Wesker supposed he should admire him for that.

"You better remember those words then, Redfield." Wesker commented. He removed his fingers then, grabbing Chris' hips, Wesker lined himself up with the brunette's entrance and thrust his way in suddenly. Chris let out a pained gasp.

"You fucking liar..." Chris accused when he found his breath. "You said you wouldn't be rough."

"Well that was before you commanded me to get it over with." Wesker shot back with a little triumph. It wasn't his fault that the ex-B.S.A.A member asked for it. Wesker leaned in and kissed the brunette's neck. "Forgive me though. I honestly planned, and still am planning, to be careful." Chris nodded and wrapped his arms around his ex-captain's neck.

"Yeah... I'd appreciate that." The brunette mumbled.

The blonde pulled away slightly, not enough to pull out of the brunette's arms though, and started to work his way in and out of the man beneath him. He could feel Chris tighten his grip, but Wesker didn't mind. He was more focused on transforming the brunette's pain into pleasure as he searched for that one sweet spot. Being careful as not to harm his lover too much, the blonde kept the pace steady and slower than he normally would.

The brunette moaned loudly shuddering a bit, and the blonde knew he had hit the spot. He aimed to keep hitting that one spot. Wesker was rewarded with cries from the man beneath him and it brought his mind to a memory.

_He's just so aggressive and talkative in bed._

Wesker held back a growl that rose in his throat and tried to concentrate on the warth emitting from the brunette. The distraction helped a bit but he couldn't help but think that _someone_ had touched and used Chris, bringing him back to the thought that Chris was only his to touch. He shook the thought away to prevent any violent actions from rising up.

The ex-captain suddenly realized how close he was, and let out a deep throaty growl. He knew he was close but it wasn't until he had quit thinking about the past, that he realized he was. By the sound of Chris' moans, Wesker could tell that the brunette was also getting there.

Deciding that they both needed release, Wesker straightened up, took hold of Chris' erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

_Just a little bit longer untill that intoxicating moment..._

_**:: ::**_

"What was that?" The blonde asked quizically.

"I said, 'Why do you try to keep me by you? What are you gaining from it...?'" The brunette repeated.

It had been a few minutes after their sweaty session and Chris, not caring that the bed and they themselves were a mess, decided he just wanted to snuggle under the covers for a bit. Soon, though, the ex-B.S.A.A member found the questions burning on the tip of his tongue and he just had to ask.

"You," The blonde started slowly. "I guess you could say, attract me. It's seems to me that you are my complete opposite. Of course I'm curious about you and how you work." He paused to put his next thoughts into words. "I've come so used to your meddling that I crave your company." The older man let out a sigh. "Why do you ask?"

Chris lifted his head slightly off Wesker's chest to keep himself awake. He was tired after all that had happened today.

"Erm... I was just asking because I wanted to know if I was like a tool to you... or something."

"Dear Christopher, if you were just a tool to me I would have sent you out of here the moment we finished." Wesker chuckled a bit. "Well then again, if you were a tool to me I wouldn't tell you and I would have been nice to you, like I am now, just to gain your trust." Chris frowned at the words.

"Gee thanks... I feel so special to be a tool sitting there in the tool box, just waiting for you to use me." Sarcasm clear although he was slightly mumbling.

"I wasn't implying that you were a tool. I was just telling you that I'd treat the tool the same way as a person. I wouldn't care much for a tool who has been captured though. I would let the captor keep them and move on with my life. Now does it seem like you're a tool?"

"No. Not any more." The brunette sighed, closed his eyes, and placed his head back on to his ex-captain's chest. It was silent for a while and Chris was dozing off when he heard his name.

"Christopher?"

"Hm?" The brunette didn't bother opening his eyes. He was too tired for that.

"I have something to request of you."

"Mm-hm?"

"First off, I would prefer if you actually used words. They'll make you sound more intelligent than you actually are." Chris sighed.

"I'm tired it's not my fault."

"Very well, but my request to you is..." Wesker trailed off and before Chris knew it, the man had moved out from under him and was on top of him now. Chris opened his eyes and looked up, only to find Wesker a few inches from his face again. This time though, Chris did not freak out and fall on the floor.

"What ar-" The brunette started but was cut off by a kiss. It was more rough and filled with passion than the gentle ones from before. Wesker then pulled away and leaned in to the younger man's ear.

"Don't ever let that incompetent bastard touch you like I am, again." Chris shuddered in pleasure and felt himself growing excited.

"I understand... And I hope you understand that I can't goto bed like this anymore..." Chris was wide awake and he could feel his erection growing from the heat that was shared between the two of them.

"Ah, I understand." Wesker pulled away and smiled wickedly. "I have way to help fix that."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I just started school again and I don't get home until like 4pm... So I'm trying to balance this fanfic, homework, and my daily fill of playing Resident Evil. ((Because I'm a nerd like that ;D))  
>I did hit a writer's block for a bit... But it all worked out in the end. I have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully I'll get that going pretty soon.<br>Also because I'm fail-ish and I don't exactly know... Can someone tell me if there is a certain person running the B.S.A.A now and what their name is? Or do I have to make someone up? Sorry that I'm so fail. *Laugh*  
>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Mouse Trap

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

_**::MouseTrap::**_

Blaine scowled and drummed his fingers on the desk. It had been two days since he had captured and lost Chris.

"Sir?" Blaine heard a knock on the door frame. He glanced up from his desk to see one of his scientists nervously looking at him. Blaine sighed inwardly.

"What is it?" He asked, exhaustion completely filling his voice.

"I was told to check up on you."

"By whom?"

"Dr. Van. He asked me to see if your shoulder was okay." The scientist glanced around the room, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I see. Now why are you so worried?" The silver-haired man asked, curiousity gleaming in his drooping eyes.

"Err," The man started cautiously. "I heard that you are a ummm..."

"Hurry up you're wasting air."

"I heard that you were a homo-sexual." The scientist squeaked. Blaine stared at the man before he burst out laughing.

"Maybe I am. It doesn't justify why you're so nervous though." Blaine panted, as he wiped a tear of laughter out of the corner of his eye. "So tell me, what is it about my homo-sexuality that has you so up tight?" The scientist looked genuinely surprised, but soon recomposed himself.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable in this facility if a gay were to be watching me every day." He stated matter-of-factly. Blaine could feel emotions hit him. He was pretty pissed that someone would judge him for being a homo, but he also found it hilarious that the doctor was so immature.

"What's the worst that could happen if I were to be gay?" Blaine asked betraying no emotion.

"Well, I... I don't know. I just feel uncomfortable having my boss check me out during the day."

"I see... You believe that just because I find men to be more attractive than females, you believe that I'll hit on every man I see. Is that it?" Blaine smirked and the scientist went silent. "You disgust me. I would never fall for someone so arrogant and conceited as yourself. I have my sights set on something much more valuable than something like you." The employer sneered.

"Go tell Dr. Van that I'm quite alright. Also," Blaine took a pen in his hand and began to write on a sticky note. When he finished he took the paper, folded it, and held it out for the scientist to take. "Do not open this until you have finished your work." The scientist took a weary step and took the folded paper from his boss' hand.

"Y-yes sir." He walked out the door quickly, causing Blaine to lean back and chuckle about what was to come.

_**:: ::**_

_What the hell is his problem? I didn't say anything wrong! I just spoke the truth about how the others and I felt!_ The scientist that had left Blaine's office scowled as he stomped down the hallway. He crumpled the note and put it in the pocket of his lab coat without another glance.

He stalked into a room filled with cabinets filled with chemicals and test tubes, and looked around for that one familiar face.

"You look upset, James." A tired voice commented.

"Hah... It's Jameson. _Doctor_ Jameson. You forgot the 'on', _Dr. Van._" The arriving scientist mocked jokingly.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say. How was Mr. Everhart feeling?"

"He's doing fine." Dr. Jameson sighed, annoyed with the fact that his employer's voice rang through his head.

"Hm? Seems like something happened. You okay?" Dr. Van turned in his chair to face the man completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I spoke out of line while talking to him though. I feel like I've become a target to a demon's wrath..." He shook his head. "Anyway, my work should be done. I have to get home before it gets late. My wife will be worried that something happened." He chuckled. before turning around and heading to the door.

"Be careful. Ah, and tell Jessica that I said 'Hello'!" Dr. Van called after him. Jameson lifted his hand and waved, without looking back as exited the room.

_Well I guess now I can look at that note..._ He reached his hand into his pocket and felt around for the ball of paper.

The scientist walked up to the shining elevator doors and pressed the 'up' button. While he awaited the elevator to arrive, he took the note out of his pocket and opened it up the best he could without ripping it.

The contents caused the man's face to pale quickly. On the note were only two sentences, but it was enough to make the scientist's heart stop for a second. He knew that Blaine kept to his word and promises, and it only made it that much worse. The dread eating his entire being.

_I fucked up big time! I don't have long to get to Jessica!_ He dropped the note when the elevator arrived and jumped onto the elevator, mashing the up button as fast as he could to get out of this hell.

The note sat in the hallway alone and unwanted. The contents read,_ 'You've two hours to get out of this town, or your life as you know it and your family shall be non-existent. P.S The Lickers seem rather hungry, so I'd hurry if I were you.' _The note was signed with a heart and the letter "B".

_**:: ::**_

"Jared!" A voice rang into the B.S.A.A office. A female walked in with a paper and left it on the desk that was in front of Jared Dunn. "We've just gotten an email just now. It was send from a 'do-not-reply' email address. It seems urgent." Jared narrowed his eyes at the paper.

"Isn't it too early in the morning to be yelling?" The B.S.A.A member massaged his temple, as if to get rid of a headache. "Anyway, what is so important that you've brought it to my attention so fast?"

"There seems to be info on here as to Christopher Redfield's where-abouts." The woman stated matter-of-factly. Jared's ears perked. _Redfield, eh? Now we're getting somewhere._

Chris, the redhead had to admit, was one of their best field agents. Since his disappearance, the remaining agents had started an investigation as to where the brunette went. So far their search had no leads, but this, this felt like a sign that there was hope for the lost and that they would be able to find him soon.

"Get the team that's downstairs to track that e-mail. Leave any info they find on my desk. Meanwhile, I'm going to take a troop down there tonight to find out if the info is correct."

"Yes sir!" The woman hurried out of the room at a quick walking pace.

_Time to find out what the hell's going on..._

_**:: ::**_

"Damn, it hurts!" Chris growled. "Take it out!" The brunette's eyes started to water as he squirmed in pain.

"You should be able to handle more than this." Wesker hissed. "It shouldn't hurt much given that you have super human powers."

"I can't help it! I can still feel and it hurts like a bitch!"

"You should be used to this by now though don't you think?" Wesker purred, clearly amused. "Stop moving!" The blonde boomed, suddenly serious. "I can't take it out if you keep moving! Or perhaps you would prefer to stay like this? I so do enjoy the pain you suffer." The blonde smirked and Chris went still.

"No! Just take it out for Christ sake!"

"Fine, fine. Hold still."

Wesker tilted Chris' head back and applied a few more doses of eye drops. Chris grunted but was still. Wesker carefully moved the contact and plucked it from the brunette's eye. Chris let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. The blonde closed the lid to the eye drops and handed them back to the brunette who then put them back into his pocket, where they originally came from.

"Thanks." He mumbled reaching up to rub his eye. Wesker gave a short laugh.

"I do not see why you're thanking me." Chris could see that Wesker was trying to supress a smile, which was weird because that seemed to never happen. A genuine smile trying to show... _How rare._ Chris thought.

"Actually I see your point. Why the hell am I thanking you, again?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Bastard. You're the one who caused that mess!"

"I do not see how it is my fault. It was your carelessness that caused it."

"You're the one who punched me in the face!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have, if you told me you were wearing contacts."

"How could I?" Chris frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You just came out of no where and punched me! What did I do?" _He can't blame me for something he did..._

"It was your fault for looking so ecstatic. Your face irked me, so I had to do something."

Chris let out a low growl. That was definitely not something he had been expecting. Maybe he thought he did something wrong and deserved to be hit, but hit for just being _happy_? Now that was unreasonable. Especially since Chris was happy because of Wesker, apparently not anymore now. Chris was only happy because things seemed more normal to him than before.

"That's no reason to punch me."

"Yes, yes. If you truly belie-" Wesker was cut off.

In the cabin that they had been for the past week, there was a noise. _RIIING._ A phone. It caused both men to forget about their conversation. Chris could see how Wesker went rigid.

"I should go get that." Wesker stated as he turned around and hurried down the hallway.

"Uh, yeah..." Chris watched as the blonde left. Maybe it was his imagination but it seemed like the first time a phone has actually rung in the hideout. He shrugged the thought off and walked down the hallway towards his room. He had a slight feeling that something was wrong and a slight shiver ((more out of fear than from the coldness of the house)) ran through his spine.

_Redfield, everything's fine. You just have to calm down. It's just a phone call, right? That's no reason to worry._

Chris let out an exhausted sigh. He trailed into his bland white room and flopped on the bed. He listened closely and could faintly hear the hushed whisper of he ex-captain's voice somewhere in the cabin. Unfortunately he couldn't make out any words. Chris reached over and turned on the radio on his bedside table deciding to distract himself.

_Moonlight Sonata._ _No one can guess how many times I've heard that..._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the soft piano music..

If Chris could have changed the radio station he would, but since Wesker got pissed every time Chris played his rock music, Wesker ended up breaking the tuning buttons after changing it to a classical station. It wasn't fun listening to something from the past. Memories started to creep into his mind. The horrid stench of the undead clear in Chris' head. The brunette frowned. The image of Spencer's Mansion clear in his head. A twisted version of the melody as Rebecca had tried to read and memorize the sheet music. Many of his comrades had died that night, and that was all beacause of..._ Wesker_.

Chris grit his teeth. _Would things have been different between me and Wesker if he hadn't worked for Umbrella and that mission didn't happen? _His mind began to wonder all the possibilities. _No. _He finally decided. _If he hadn't worked for Umbrella and we were never sent on that mission, then we'd probably be killed by the later spill or by the bomb that was used to sanatize the place._

Chris' mind was screaming that he was retarded for staying with such a person, but he could feel the ache in his heart knowing he couldn't do anything without the blonde now that he knew how it was without him.

Upset, the brunette sat up and turned off the radio. He tried to clear his head and could hear the phone ringing once again. Chris waited to hear Wesker answer the phone again but it never happened. The phone soon stopped ringing and went to voicemail. The sound of an automated message system could be heard. The robotic voice slow yet loud. There was a beep heard that symbolized that the caller could now leave a message.

"_Wesker._" The voice called and the brunette instantly recognized it. "_I don't think you're going to want to ignore me. I have my ways to talk to him._" Chris jumped up and ran to the bedroom door slamming it open with unnecessary force. He ran through the hallways making his way to the door that led to Wesker's office. He shot into the room and looked around. Wesker was no where to be seen. The voice carried on.

"_I'll have to come there myself then. Would personal confrontation make you feel better?_" Blaine's voice purred mockingly.

_Shit. Where the hell did Wesker go at a time like this?_

"_I'll be there shortly then. Ta-ta for now._"The sing-song voice faded and Chris' heart almost stopped. He picked up the phone in a flash and hesitated. He didn't want Blaine to hang up and come to where he was, but he didn't want to talk to that bastard either. Deciding that stalling would get him nowhere, Chris raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Ah, Christopher!" The man cried in what seemed to be a joyful voice.

"It's Chris... Not 'Christopher'. What do you want?" Chris growled.

"I'm hurt that you don't like talking to me." Blaine teased.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you prefer me to be happy?" Chris mocked. "Hello how was your day today? If you don't mind... can you fucking tell me why you're calling?"

"My, my. You're so impatient aren't you? Anyway, Wesker isn't there correct?"

Chris hesitated. _What if it's a trap? What if I did say Wesker was gone? Would Blaine storm in from nowhere? Would it be bad if Wesker _was _here?_ Chris shook his head.

"He's resting right now. He just went back to his room." Chris could hear Blaine click his tongue at the answer. "What?"

"Oh nothing I'm just disappointed that I wasn't able to make him fall for my trap."

_So there was a trap..._

"What trap?"

"Hmmm, well since it seems like it won't work, I'll just tell you anyway. I told Wesker that I was willing to end this once and for all... the only issue is, is that there's been an ambush planned for that spot. I told him the address but he hung up on me before I could change it."

"Ambush?" Chris asked suddenly panicked.

"Yes. It seems that the B.S.A.A have plans going on there."

Chris froze. _B.S.A.A+Wesker= Not going to be pretty._

"Give me the address!" Chris demanded.

Since Chris stood listening to the road instructions and not paying attention to anything else, he became oblivious to the fact that Blaine was willingly giving such information as he unconciously ignored the triumphant tone of the-silver haired man

_**:: ::**_

Wesker growled. His teeth was grinding against each other, his eyes set to a temporary glare as he ran.

He was ready to kill. Resolve burned through him, feeding his thoughts as he came closer and closer to the meeting area.

_I'll shred him to pieces then burn him alive! How DARE he threaten me like that! _

It was only a few minutes ago when Wesker talked to Blaine. At first he didn't know who was calling the home where he and Chris were staying, because he had never given out that number. Apparently Blaine found out though.

Soon after the verbal sneers and taunts, Blaine had demanded that Wesker had come to meet with him, or else he would 'kill the bloody red-head'. At first, Wesker didn't care and told the silver-haired man to do it, but Blaine had reminded Wesker exactly _who_ he was talking about. Claire. _That idiotic little sister of Christopher..._ Wesker growled. He knew that she was the only family Chris had. He was extremely tempted to let her die, but what about his 'Dear Christopher'? What would he think?

_Damn him!_ Wesker had snarled inwardly. _To think that someone like him was able to change me in such a way... I should punish him greatly for this. Until he pleads for me to stop._

Why did Blaine threaten him suddenly? Wesker didn't know, but he did know that whatever his previous experiment had been planning it wasn't good.

It had been a back a little bit before the Kijuju event. Wesker had sat in the newly built lab ((in Africa)) observing the man as Excella had helped him with the experiment.

He first found the tourist soon after he arrived in Kijuju. The man had been in hiding. Wesker had caught the frantic heart beat of the man and had gone to investigate. He stepped into the little hut and looked around. It was barely lit by the moon light that shown in through the makeshift window, but it didn't stop the blonde's line of sight. He found the man cowering in the corner. Wesker had no idea why the man was so scared that night but it didn't matter.

He took him in though, dragging him back, and immediately sent him to the lab. The man originally had brown hair and it reminded him of Chris' but it was lighter. He also seemed slender yet muscular, a perfect subject for withstanding the altered strand of Wesker's own DNA.

He had been looking for a way to infect the people that were useful to them so that they wouldn't be destroyed by the new Ouroburos virus. Even a god needed pawns and power pieces during his rule. What better way to start looking for a way than to experiment on a total stranger that appeared to have no family?

From there they ran tests on him and he seemed to be progressing nicely. That was until things have gone a little differently than expected. The virus in Wesker's DNA not only made the man immune, it gifted him with the same godly powers.

Oddly though, the virus didn't affect the test subject's eyes, but his hair changed. A silver tone that seemed to shine in the light. Almost like an angel's hair, but clearly this man was no angel. He soon started to become reckless and obnoxious after living in the lab. He destroyed many samples and experiments. Wesker had no choice but to dispose of him.

Shooting him should have done the job and Wesker left the man out to rot in an abandoned row boat. Somehow, by a miracle, the man had developed the ability to heal much quicker than Wesker could have dreamed of.

Wesker felt a slight pain in his hand as he ran. He glanced down quickly and could see that he had created a slit in his glove and had dug his nail into his palm. His face twitched with annoyance.

_What right does he have to threaten _ME_? I created him! I gave him that power and he turns against me! I suppose he's just like Excella... Only trying to use me for my power. _

The blonde could tell by the way the sniveling little bitch, Excella, clung to him, that she was just there for wealth, luxury, and power. Of course there was no way she could accomplish that now, with her being dead and horribly mutilated.

The ex-captain slowed as he approached the silhouette of an abandoned isolated building. Another abandoned place at night... how hysterical. _Maybe I'll find Blaine in the corner cowering again._ Wesker gave a sharp laugh. He knew it wouldn't happen, but a man could dream right?

He walked up to the building quietly.

Nothing. There was no heart beat or noise that could be heard. Only the slight rustle of leaves and grass under the blonde's feet.

_Maybe he was like Chickenheart Vickers, scared and backing off. Probably not. The man seemed to have gained more confidence since he aquired powers. Then, late because of his incompetence? He shouldn't be. _Wesker scowled._ He was the one who gave me the address. He should know perfectly well where to go. A trap?_ The ex-captain pursed his lips in thought.

_If this is a trap then Blaine might not be too far off if he's waiting for me to fall for it. Might as well scout out the area as quickly and cautiously as I can and see if I can find him._

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps from behind him. He hadn't even heard them approaching and they sounded to be right behind him. He spun around drawing his Samurai Edge and firing once blindly.

"Holy fuck!" A rough voice screamed in surprise. "The hell was that for?" A broad shouldered man was on the ground probably because of shock.

It was Chris.

_**:: ::**_

"Dammit Chris," Wesker half-growled obviously trying to hold back emotion. "What are you doing around a place like this?"

The blonde walked over to him and but stopped in his tracks.

Footsteps and the slight clanking of metal. Chris could hear it in the distance and apparently Wesker heard it too because he froze and tensed.

"Blaine," Chris gasped slightly, remembering what he had to tell Wesker. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto the blonde's arm to get his full attention. "he- it's a setup. The B.S.A.A are coming here. We have to go. _Now_."

"Damn him..." Wesker growled. "You know the way back, I assume?"

_Gosh, punched in the face, now a bullet that was meant for me. I can tell _someone_ loves me..._

"I think so."

The sound was becoming louder and Chris could hear little whispers.

"You two, take left. We'll take the right side. The rest of you need to watch our backs." It was followed by an 'Affirmative'

Chris could hear the voices almost clearly now and went pale. He knew whose voice that was. Captain Dunn. His leader who he had worked for, for years. The brunette knew he rarely went out on actual missions.

_So why the hell is he here? Is there something extremely bad going on that needs his help?_

"I need you to run back to the cabin and-" Chris stopped listening as Wesker tried to give him orders. He was much more curious to why his other ex-captain was here.

"They said that Redfield should be close to here. When we say it's clear I want you all to scout around the area."

Chris looked up at Wesker and the pallid moon light only seemed to make him look paler.

"You... You heard that right?" Chris whispered. He could see the blonde clench and un-clench his jaw.

"I did indeed. You need to go. They can't see that you're with me or that you've been... 'changed'."

"But... Why does it matter? And why aren't you going to come with me?"

"Because then they'll track _you_ down. Would you prefer that? Besides Blaine should be around here somewhere. I need to track him down."

"Well you can do that another day! They'll come after you if they find you!"

"Over there!" A voice hissed as the sounds of footsteps came closer. Chris could see the flash lights shine through the trees.

"You couldn't keep your voice down, could you?" Wesker mumbled.

"You two! Stop right there!" Jared's voice commanded. Then lights were on them, enveloping the two men as the B.S.A.A surrounded them.

"Albert Wesker?" The red-headed captain was more than confused as he set his sight on the man. "Aren't you dead?" He switched his gaze to Chris. "Ch-Chris? What the hell's going on?" The brunette could hear Jared gasp. "Jesus... What the hell happened to your _eyes_?"

In a second, Chris was flying. His chest was hurting as he flew through the air and slammed into the tree. Then he suddenly understood what happened.

_Wesker_ shoved _me out of their line of sight. _

Shouts could be heard as the men started to fire off rounds.

"Dammit! Someone go after him! We need to bring him back for questioning!" Jared's voice was clearly serious.

"Christopher, hurry up and leave!" Wesker growled.

Chris got to his feet and the moment he was standing two men were in front of him, pointing guns at him.

"Chris, we know you're not a traitor. Just come with us. We can get this misunderstanding sorted out. We just need you to come with us and everything will be okay." One of the men started.

"Christopher!" Wesker snarled between gun shots. "I said _LEAVE_!"

Without think Chris was running. Running to anywhere that wasn't there.

_**:: ::**_

_That's right little Christopher. _Blaine purred inwardly. _Leave your precious little Wesker behind. It'll be the last time you see him. _As he watched from the trees

**Author's Note: My bad guys... I didn't mean to take long on this chapter...  
>Actually I've been writing a new story, well, <strong>_**stories**_**.  
>I've created a link account with my friend FluffyTigerB<br>Our username together is RhymeBunny. Just in case you guys wanna check it out... ((Nothing is up... YET))  
>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this rather ... long... chapter~~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Simple Plan

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: Language and slight Yaoi ((WeskerXChris)) ((ChrisXBlaine)) **

**Anyway~ Enjoy~**

_"Motivation, such an aggravation  
>Accusations, don't know how to take them<br>Inspiration's getting hard to fake it  
>Concentration, situation, never what you want it to be~" -Sum 41<em> 

_**::Simple Plan::**_

"Dammit!" Chris yelled as he rammed his fist into the dry wall, leaving a hole deep into the wall. "Why hasn't he come back yet?" He growled in anger.

It had only been an hour or so and Wesker still hadn't come back. Chris knew that Wesker wouldn't take so long fighting the B.S.A.A unless it something happened that was uncalled for... That could've changed the out come.

_What are the chances of that happening? I've only been gone for about a week so there can't be any big upgrade in tactics and such, can there? _

_Naaawww... _Chris' mind comforted him. _You're over thinking this._

Chris furrowed his brows as he paced throught the hallway. He stopped after a moment of jumbled thoughts.

"UGH!" He shouted.

_Why didn't I just stay there and fucking fight? What the hell was I doing? There was no need to panic was there? So while Wesker tried to handle things, I sat there like a little child panicking! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Again Chris brought back his fist and slammed it into the wall.

_Hurry up and come back, you bastard. _Chris hissed.

_**:: ::**_

Wesker awoke staring at a wall. His eye sight a little blurry as he quickly tried to observe what was in front of him. His glasses were gone and no where to be seen. He could see the flicker of light in the corner of his right eye and turned his head a bit to look at the ceiling. His head was pounding as his mind pieced together what had happened.

_Chris ran and left, the two men who were by him started firing, I killed one, and the other spun around and shot me... But what happened after? _Wesker bit back a groan as he tried moving. A sharp pain spread throughout his entire body.

_Where was I shot?_ Something didn't feel right and the ex-captain could feel it. It was like his energy was taken away.

With the little strength he had, the blonde sat up and pulled himself over to the wall, was nothing. There was only concrete, a bolted metal door that looked like it should be used for a bank safe, and a small light that was hung high up. He scanned around the room again looking for a clue to where he was. He spotted four cameras, one in each corner. Each pointed to the corner opposite of it.

_A cell of some sort, perhaps?_

There was _'thunk'_ from the heavy metal door and it slowly opened. Three men stepped through the door each carrying a hand gun.

"Glad to see you're awake Albert." A voice laughed mockingly. It was from the red head in the middle of the group. The two men by him stayed by the door as the red head continued his approach.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Wesker hissed slightly under his breath.

"Captain Dunn. You can call me Jared if you'd like." Wesker glared up at the man's smirking face.

"Tell me what's going on. Why am I here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" The present-captain scoffed. "Sir, have you forgotten what you tried to do in Africa?"

"My memory does not fail me. I know what happened." The blonde spat. "So tell me why I was taken _here._ What force of nature compelled you to bring me to a place like this? The door could be easily ripped off it's hinges and tossed, the concrete smashed sooner or later, and the light above us could be used as a weapon. Especially when it's hot from being turned on for a while.

"Therefore, let me rephrase the question. Why are you such a dumbass to bring me here?" Wesker half smiled triumphantly as he saw the man turn a shade of red. After a moment the color returned to normal.

"Well," Jared started off. "I think it was a smart move on our behalf. We have something new that even you won't be able to get over for a while."

"What do you mean?" Wesker growled, curious and annoyed.

"Would you like a demonstration?" The red head raised his hand gun.

"I would prefer for you to explain it first."

"Have it your way." Jared shrugged as he lowered his firearm.

"The bullets we have just developed are ones we have been working on for years. Just recently were finished when Redfield went missing. These bullets," The present-captain held up his gun and turned it, as if he was examining it. "Destroy and viruses in the host. T,G, and P, oh my!" The man sung in mock horror. "We shot you with a few of them last night and they seemed to work better than we had hoped. That explains why you're feeling weak now."

Wesker's eyes went wide. _These incompetent creatures were able to create such a thing? Using it against a god? _The blonde was instantly outraged. He hissed and spat at the man in front of him.

"You and your men will pay for this. You will all soon be _begging_ me for a quick death!" He nearly shouted. "My cells will regenerate faster than you can imagine! I've survived rocket launchers to the face. I survived a volcano! _This_ will _not_ stop me!"

The man laughed and brought his foot up, _fast_, connecting it to the blonde's side. Wesker just glowered at the man, unaffected.

"You keep telling yourself that." The red head kneeled down at that moment. "Now, tell me where Christopher is. We know that you're the reason he disappeared. What have you done to him?" The ex-captain on the ground felt a hand run through his hair and a grip tighten painfully. He gave a deep throaty growl.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands." The blonde snarled, glaring with the most hate that he could muster. "Christopher is my name for him. You don't know him like I do. So go whine to some bastard that cares about your damn idiotic feelings."

"Watch your fucking mouth." In a split second after he said it, Jared had slammed Wesker's head back into the wall. "I asked you a question. Now answer it." The present-captain hissed.

The blonde could feel the burning pain run through the back of his skull, but he ignored it. He would be damned if he let such a low life creature get an answer out of him.

"He's gone. You won't find him now." The blonde sneered. He bit back a groan as the man pulled his head forward again and slammed it back into the wall. Wesker could tell that by the time he got out of here, he'd be good friends with the wall.

"Have it your way." Jared released the man's hair and stared walking towards the door. "I want a better answer next time or you'll just have to take another bullet." He chuckled as he led the other two men out of the room. A heavy metallic click followed shortly and Wesker knew the door was locked.

_Hah..._ The ex-captain laughed silently. _I'm _so_ scared of a bullet. _

_Christopher, you owe me..._

_**:: ::**_

Jared stalked down the hall in disappointment. He wished that the damn blonde would just give back the B.S.A.A member and just crawl into whatever hole he came from and die. Before he could lock up the blonde for good though, he wanted information on what happened to Redfield.

There was another thing on Captain Jared's mind as well.

_Our scientists don't know when the bullet's effects are going to wear off. We'll have to keep checking on him._

He sighed as he turned the corner, following the route to the surveillance room.

Jared reached into his pocket and felt the cool frame of Wesler's aviators. He had taken them from the blonde when he locked him up, just so he could see the emotion on the man's face and forgot that he had put them in his pocket, until now.

_Now why does he wear such things all the time?_ Curious, Jared pulled them out and put them on. _Look at me! I'm big bad Wesker and I think I'm a manly god!~_ Jared smirked at his girly impression of Wesker. _I could totally pull off being Wesker. No body would be able to tell the difference._ The red head had to admit though, it was pretty easier to see through the glasses than he thought. He thought he was going to be as blind as a bat, but that wasn't the case. It was closer to a two way mirror. Although the cream walls were more of a tan-ish brown now, with the glasses on. Only slightly darker though.

_Coward. Hiding your emotions like that will ju-_ He was cut off in the middle of his thought when something moved across the hallway in a flash. An inhuman blur passed through the intersecting hallway ahead. Jared almost thought he was seeing something if it hadn't been for the fact that Wesker was un the building.

_Dammit! Did he get out already?_

He slowed as he came closer to the intersecting hallway. The red head raised his hand gun as he turned into the perpendicular hallway. His breathe caught in his chest as a man with brunette hair stood in the hallway staring back at him.

_Chris!_

Before Jared could shout out his thoughts, the brunette was running at him. The captain lowered his hand gun as he was tackled to the ground. His hips, straddled. His hands, on Chris' chest, trying to keep him from whatever he was doing. The red head could see the scarlet-yellow eyes shimmer in the light of the hallway.

"Oh god. Don't scare me like that! I thought you were dead! I came looking for you." Chris blurted as he leaned in close, ignoring the strength that Jared was using to keep the brunette at bay, Chris locked lips with the captain. The brunette's tongue slipping in to his mouth.

Jared's eyes went wide as he tried to push the marksman away. Then the brunette stopped. Slowly pulling away, his tongue flicking quickly against the red head's upper lip, the captain's eyes were wide in shocked. So were Chris'.

"You're not..." He quickly shot his hand up with lightning speed and took the glasses off the captain's face. "Who are you?" He asked as he got up and backed away.

_Redfield doesn't recognize me? _Jared furrowed his brows. He could see that the brunette's eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Jared Dunn." He replied cautiously as he got to his feet as well. "Chris... Is something wrong? Do you want us-"

"God dammit!" Chris cut the captain off, as he ran a hand across his mouth. Jared could see the glaze in the man's eyes disappear and something flashed across the marksman's eyes.

_Fear maybe_? He shook his head. That was rare to see in Chris. The man had always had a mask of bravery and it never crumbled under a crisis. _So why break down now? It's not exactly a crisis..._

"Chris," The captain spoke softly. "Come on. I know we can clear up this whole situation." He held out a hand and the red head could tell that the brunette wanted to take it. The brunette slowly reached forward, causing Jared's heart to skip a beat.

_What the hell? Why am I so nervous? Just because he kissed me and it was my first time kissing a guy, doesn't mean that there's something going on here...I'm _straight_. Besides I think there was a mistake in identity somehow..._

He was pulled back to reality when the moving hand stopped halfway. Jared looked at the man and eyed him curiously.

"I want to see him first." He stated as he looked down the ground, avoiding eye contact. The red head could still see part of the demonic eyes.

_That was probably why Redfield wanted to avoid locking eyes... He's ashamed. Wesker did something to him against his will and he's having trouble coping with it._

Jared paused and thought about it for a moment. _He wants to see _Wesker_. Maybe he still hates the man's guts and wants to kill him? _That would've been a dream come true now that the team's beloved Redfield had returned. _What's the worse that could happen?_ His mind whispered. _The door is un-breakable and the walls can't be easily knocked down._

"I suppose that's fine. You can have 10 minutes, but then I want answers."

"Thanks." Chris nodded as he reached the rest of the way and took the man's hand. Jared squeezed the hand lightly to give the brunette reassurance.

"He's in Holding Block 3." Jared asked as he let go of the rough, warm hand. The captain jerked his head in the direction he'd been walking from. "After you." He watched Chris walk by smoothly and Jared followed after he passed.

_**:: ::**_

The door gave a loud 'clank' of metal against metal as the vault looking door swung slowly inward. The metallic sounds making Chris overly aware of the gun he'd take from Wesker's vault.

"Remember, 10 minutes." Jared whispered as Chris began to walk in. Chris gave a silent nod in agreement as the door slammed shut and the 'clank' sound happened again. He was locked in. His mind still on the metal in his back pocket.

Chris took in the lack of decoration and lighting as he scanned for Wesker, finding the man slumped against the wall opposite to the door.

"Wesker?" The brunette squeaked, forgetting the gun and taking in the tattered clothes that the blonde was wearing. Chris could slightly smell dried blood on him even from across the room. The blonde's head shot up, his jewel-ish eyes scanning Chris.

"Christopher," His ex captain nearly hissed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I... I needed to know if you died or not..." Chris answered. "I just... Needed to know."

"You idiot! There are cameras everywhere and you think you won't be caught? Dammit Chris! Think before you act!"

"I was already caught! It didn't end up well..." Chris looked away and studied the cameras in the room. Wesker fell silent. The brunette was filled with anxiety as he waited for Wesker to say something.

"Come." A smooth voice ordered.

"What?" Chris glanced quickly at his ex-captain.

"You heard me." Chris could see that the man was exhausted. The only question was, 'Why?' "I said 'Come'. Now get over here."

"But the camer-"

"Screw the cameras. As an ex-captain I demand you get over here." Chris complied and walked over to where Wesker was. Kneeling down, the brunette could see the holes in the cloth of where his captain was shot.

"You seem tired. It's rare. Did something happen?" Chris whispered, reaching up to trace the blonde's face. His face closer to the blonde than probably was necessary.

"Well first off, you'll have to _thank_ that red head bastard for me." Wesker chuckled slightly.

"Wha- Why?"

"Nevermind that now." The room fell back in silence for a few minutes.

"Time might be almost up. Jared said I only have ten-" Wesker reached up and grabbed Chris' face.

"That's the smell... He touched you!" A growl errupted from the man's throat. "I'll kill that damn bastard!"

"What?" The brunette was confused for a moment until he remembered what had happened with Jared. "OH! Wait! It's not what you think!" Chris begged. " It was a misunderstanding. It was completely my fault. The drug, it made me think-"

Chris was cut off when the hand that held his face snaked behind his head and roughly pulled Chris forward. Lips connecting in a rough dominating kiss. An arm wrapped around Chris' waist and it pulled him even closer. Forcing him to straddle the blonde. Their tongues went to work on the familiar fight of dominance, teeth clashing, bodies pressed close, and their lower body slightly grinding against each other.

Remembering the cameras, and the fact that he desperately needed air, Chris tried to pull himself away quickly. His breath ragged and uneven. A small trail of saliva connected the two mens' lips.

"The...The cameras. Jared is going to see this." Chris reasoned, gazing into curious eyes that mirrored his own.

"And? You have an issue with this why?" Wesker asked.

"He's my captain. I've known him for a while and it just... Well... It feels akward showing him this." Chris blushed and looked down.

Wesker sighed. "I'm your captain as well and I see no issue with this. Besides you didn't have issues with the cameras in S.T.A.R.S."

"Shut up. You had access to delete the tapes." Chris punched Wesker's shoulder playfully.

"I have no issue showing off what's rightfully mine."

"Bu-" He was pulled forward again and the kiss was more gentle this time.

"Just trust me, no matter what happens next." Wesker whispered as he pulled away from Chris' mouth and moved closer to the brunette's ears.

"What?" Chris asked dazed by the sudden gentleness.

The door gave a loud 'thunk' as it was unlocked and Chris could hear it being pushed open. He tried to get up and scramble away from the blonde, but failed. Wesker was holding him closely and firmly on his lap with his one arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" The red head's voice boomed through the room. Chris leaned into the crook of Wesker's neck, blushing, trying to keep himself from facing his present-captain. It was quiet as no body answered.

"Redfield!" Jared shouted. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Even though he didn't want to, Chris tried to move and once again, found himself unable to do so.

"Calm down." Wesker whispered so that only Chris could hear. Chris felt Wesker's other hand reach behind him and grab the gun that was in his back pocket. Chris shot Wesker a surprised look.

"How'd you know?" He hushed.

"Of course I'd know what you'd have on you. I'm not blind." Wesker smirked as he whipped the gun out of the brunette's back pocket, twirling it nimbly in his fingers as he tried to get a proper grip on it.

Chris finally was able to squirm out of Wesker's grip to see what was happening. Jared looked _pissed_. If Chris thought that the red head had been upset before, then he was horribly mistaken. Jared's face was red and Chris could see that the man had a gun trained on mostly Wesker. Slight trembles of, what seemed to be, rage shook the gun just barely but Chris could see it. Wesker was also pointing a gun straight back at the man.

"I want answers. _Now_." The present-captain hissed. "I'm through with this bullshit! Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

The ex-B.S.A.A member could feel a sharp laugh shake his body and Wesker pulled him even closer, to the point where Chris thought it was impossible to get any closer. It was harder to see Jared's reactions now. He could only listen and watch Wesker's expressions.

"Tell me what it looks like and I'll tell you if you're correct." His smirk turning into an amused smile.

"It seems to me that you've infected Chris after you placed one of those P30 Injectors on him. You're _using_ him. Using him for your twisted fantasy. Using his body for sick, sick things." He spat out the words like acid, making Chris' skin crawl.

"And you're any better? I know you also 'touched' him yourself." Wesker replied and Jared's face went a little pale.

"That... That wasn't my fault. He had me confused for someone else." The brunette could feel Wesker twitch. The blonde's face dropping the amused smile.

"Oh, I wonder who." The blonde sneered. He took his hand that had been wrapped around Chris' waist and grabbed the brunette's shoulder. He leaned in and gave a nip on Chris' shoulder with more force than neccessary. The ex-B.S.A.A member couldn't hold back the moan that the bite had caused and it seemed like in echoed throughout the room. The thumping of a heart beat hitched for a split second and Chris knew whose heart beat it was.

"You hide your emotions so terribly, _Jared_. Your heart beat is a dead giveaway. Keep your human 'feelings' in check before I kill you." The ex- captain threatened.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Chris went stiff. Jared's voice growled.

_Wesker heard it too._

Wesker snarled. A round cracked thoughout the room suddenly. There was a yell and a _'whump'_ as someone fell to the floor. There were shouts in the distance and the sound of people running.

"Get up." Wesker commanded. Chris got to his feet in a flash. He could see Jared on the floor with his leg pouring a dark red fluid. The blonde walked over to the present captain and cocked the gun, aiming at the red-head's head.. "I told you my cells would regenerate faster that you could've imagined." He laughed.

"Stop!" Chris pleaded, throwing himself in the blonde's way. "Let's go! We don't have time for this."

Wesker glared at the brunette, then lowered his glare to the captain on the floor. "It seems luck is on your side, for today. Your death is being delayed at the moment. I'll be sure to see you soon."

Chris, deciding he didn't want anymore to be said, dragged Wesker through the doorway.

"I suppose you know more about this building than I." Wesker started. "Therefore I want you to lead us to the fastest way out of here."

Chris hesitated thinking that he should go back and see if Jared was okay, but Wesker would disapprove and they didn't have enough time.

_Just _go_. The B.S.A.A won't accept you. They'll just experiment on you with no consent. _His brain hissed. Chris sighed before he began to run. Leading the only person who would understand him out of the B.S.A.A building.

_Yupp... Definitely going to hell for this._

_**:: ::**_

"God _dammit_!" The experiment shouted in a state of rage. The cold crisp air showing every puff he made.

_Why the hell did he have a gun? He was supposed to go un-armed and be captured! Those idiots weren't supposed to put them together! You just saw them together in the woods, and Chris is _infected_! So what on this planet made that dunce think that putting them together was safe?_

Blaine growled fiercely, staring at the laptop that was showing all the camera screens in the B.S.A.A building. He watched as those two men made their way through the hallways, taking back hallways that were only leading them closer and closer to freedom.

_What's so great about Albert? Why would that brunette man help out someone who had betrayed him more than enough times? He's so blind! He should just join me already and take down that tyrant!_

Blaine ground his teeth together.

_I will kill that man... No matter what it takes!_

_**:: ::**_

"Uh-huh... You're sure there wasn't any other way?"

"I don't know... I panicked!"

"I'm going to make you fix it then."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" They were standing in front of the broken coded door in the cabin, staring at what Chris had done. The brunette had ripped off the door, that led to Wesker's guns, and tossed it down the hallway.

"No clue. Time to start using your brain, Christopher." Wesker chuckled. He began to walk away when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going to fix this... Aren't we leaving? There's no point in fixing it if we're just going to leave it." Chris tried to reason.

"Yes, I know, but watching you do physical labor, makes me feel in control." The ex-captain smirked.

"I know another way you can feel in control..." Chris commented after a few silent moments, slightly blushing. "We'll need a bed, no clothes, and-" He was cut off when Wesker grabbed him and pulled him down the hallways to the bedroom.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I like Harems. D8 Maybe I should change that around a bit... Maybe.  
>There might be a lot of spelling mistakes. Bleh. But is shows how "Speshul" I am. Yay little bus! Haha Anyway Thank you guys for reading the story~~<br>~Hugs~ Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11 Amor Vincit Omnia

**I do NOT own any of the Resident Evil characters. All credit goes to Capcom, but I do own Blaine.  
>This is my first FanFic so please don't hate...<br>Warning: You've been reading this for a while so I think you know what the story is about... **

_"How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes.  
>I struggle to find any truth in your lies.<br>And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know.  
>My weakness I feel I must finally show ." -Mumford and Sons<em>

_**::Amor Vincit Omnia::**_

It was a little past 6am and Wesker was sitting up, still awake from his earlier sex session. He had watched the brunette as he slept soundly. The blonde's wounds weren't bothering him as much as before, which was a sure sign that his cells were indeed regenerating faster. The blonde reached out to touch Chris' head lightly but stopped mid-air and realized what he was doing.

He silently cursed as he put his hand back down. Wondering again how such a person had a big affect on him.

_Why?_ was the only question in his mind though. _How is it possible for a mere human to change me into thinking differently? _He sighed and pushed the thoughts away before he became upset with the idea. Instead, to keep his mind off of things, he gave into temptation and ran a hand softly across Chris' sleeping face, carressing his cheek gently. Two opposites have finally found a way to co-exist. A dark and a light, Ying and Yang.

_Would things have been different if he were to have the same goals as I? Or vice-versa? Would I be able to saturate this earth if he were to rule by me? _The blonde shook his head. It was too late to think about different out comes. Maybe if the ex-captain had converted Chris to his side back in S.T.A.R.S the outcome may have been different. Of course, the ex-captain didn't know this but maybe it would've been disastrous. Maybe helpful? How was he to know?

Deciding that it was probably time to get up and start planning what to do about the B.S.A.A and Blaine, Wesker got up out of bed and walked toward the door to go get dressed, but then something caught his eye. In the corner of the blonde's eye there was a tiny red light. He turned to look at where the light came from and found himself staring at his tattered clothes from the previous night. When he looked closer he could see a small red light lit up near the bottom of his pants. He walked closer and plucked the red light from the cloth. The light was attached to a small cold piece of metal. Sure enough it was a tracker.

"Damn!" the ex-captain cussed aloud. He had been too careless and now there could be someone invading or coming for the two of them as they slept.

Wesker left the room in a flash running down the hall to the closet, skipping the shower. He quickly threw on a fresh set of dark apparel and ran back to the bedroom, the whole process taking less than 30 seconds. He immediately pushed Chris off the bed waking the sleeping man abruptly.

"What? What's going on?" The man asked panicked and confused as he rose from the floor.

"Christopher, hurry and get dressed. We're leaving. NOW." The blonde barked as he opened the door again.

"Wait, why? Wesker, tell me what's going on."

"Either Blaine or the B.S.A.A. are tracking us now. We have to leave before any of them get here."

Wesker left the room again and walked to where the now doorless weapons room was. He strode in and took the 2 Samurai Edges were. He rushed back to the room and threw the already dressed Chris a gun, who caught it in a millisecond.

"So where are we going to go?" The brunette asked.

"To another lab of mine."

"Where?"

"Step asking questions. I can't tell you new because the cameras have mics and I don't have time to delete everything. I'll have to tell you later." The only reply Wesker got from Chris was a sigh._ At least he's not pushing the subject any further..._

Expecting Chris to follow, Wesker walked back out the door, walking quickly through the halls. Sure enough the sound of footsteps were easily hear behind him. Holstering his gun finally, the ex-captain stepped outside and into the woods. He looked up to the sky between the cracks in the tree and gave an inward sigh. The sun wasn't shining at all and dark clouds blocked any real view of the blue sky._ At least they won't be able to spot us as easy if it's darker out._

"Keep up." Were the last words he said before he darted into the woods leaving his marksman to catch up.

_**:: ::**_

Blaine walked through the empty little cabin, gun in hand. By the look of the main bedroom, the two men had been in a hurry and considering that the B.S.A.A tracker was laying on the floor it was pretty obvious why.

_They must've bolted as soon as they found it._

Suddenly there was the quiet sounds of footsteps echoing through the halls of the cabin.

_Or maybe they're still here..._

Blaine smiled wickedly as he move stealthily in the halls. He could hear heartbeats of two men around the corner as he approached the ending of a hallway. He cocked his gun and darted around the corner, gun up an aimed. He was met with an assault rifle aimed at eye level.

"Stop!" A husky voice commanded. A young looking man stood in the hallway shock written on his face but it soon dissapeared and it turned into a glare. His partner behind him was also glaring and seemed to be confused as well. "Who are you?" The one holding up the gun demanded.

_Definitely B.S.A.A agents._ Blaine thought with a sigh. They stood there, Blaine and the agent, staring with guns trained on each other. Two on Blaine and one on the front man.

"I said 'Who are you?'!" The man repeated.

"Who I am is of none of your concern. What you should ask is why I'm here or am I working for Wesker." Blaine could see the man tighten his grip on the gun. "No worries though. I am not in cohorts with that man. I only wish to kill him. Same as you." The man lowered his gun slightly and stared suspiciously at the silver-haired man. "I believe you have specialized guns, made for taking him out, no?" He smirked at the man.

"Maybe we should take him in with us..." The second man said and before anything else could happen Blaine instantly fired, shooting the front man through the head, then in a flash he was behind the second man arms around his head and twisted. The man fell to the floor without another word.

"Or maybe not..." Blaine commented as he kneeled down to loot the agents. He patted the first agent's leg as he searched and pulled out the man's specialized pistol, the very thing he'd been looking for. "Dumbasses..." He sneered as he got back up, did the same thing to the other man, and turned away.

_Those two shouldn't have gone very far..._ He pondered. The bed was in a complete mess and the smell of them still lingered pretty heavily. Blaine scrunched up his nose. Not very pleasing to smell your worst enemy. Especially if the smell was of sex.

Blaine sighed, shook off the thought, and proceeded through the hallways.

_I'm done with playing around._

_**:: ::**_

"Please." Chris begged. "I have to see her one more time."

"Why?" The blonde narrowed his eyes.

The two men had stopped close to edge of the woods to discuss plans and how they would travel when Chris demanded that he should be able to see his sister once more before he disappeared.

"I want to tell her that I still love her even though she thinks of me as a monster."

"Is that what she told you? That you're a monster?" Wesker sneered.

"Well sort of in a way, yes she called me one." Chris looked off nervously to the side.

"Shouldn't that answer it for you then? Your little sister doesn't deserve your love and affection if she can't accept the way you are."

"But that's _why_ I need to see her. I need to let her know that... that it's okay. That she will always be my little sister even if she doesn't see me as a brother anymore."

Wesker sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. He didn't get a chance to gell it back earlier so pieces of his hair kept falling in his face.

"I suppose if you really want to... I can't have you running off like last time."

"Thanks."

"We better make this quick though."

_**:: ::**_

Claire let out a frustrated puff of air.

"So you're saying you lost him...?"

"I'm very sorry." Jared replied with empathy. "It seems he's working with Wesker now. We'll have no choice but to see him as the enemy."

"I refuse. I don't think he's done anything wrong and I think he shouldn't be seen as the enemy untill he does something terrible which I have seen no evidence, therefore he isn't a threat to us."

"We can't take any chances. _Wesker_ is _alive_. We just can't afford it."

"Chris didn't ask to be like him! He had no choice! So if he came back to you and the B.S.A.A after he changed, how would you treat him?" Claire questioned. There was no answer from Jared as he sat on the other line. Finally, after minutes of silence, he answered.

"I don't know." he said quietly.

"Exactly. If you were him and you didn't know what would happen if you went back to the B.S.A.A as a B.O.W, what would you think?"

"I would probably assume the worst."

"And that's _why_ he didn't go to you guys. He assumed the worse case scenario possible."

"You may have a point,"

"I _do_ have a point." Claire corrected.

"Yes, but we still can't take any risks... I'm sorry." And then he hung up quickly before she could argue.

Claire slammed the cell phone to the ground and it smashed to pieces.

"God dammit!" She yelled. "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

"Well I'm listening now..." An unfamiliar voice said. Claire whirled around and saw someone standing there, watching her. She didn't recognize him at first and suddenly she knew exactly who she was staring at.

"You... You're-" She wasn't able to finish the sentence because the person had quickly moved behind her and held a cloth around her mouth, suffocating her with the chemicals the rag held. Her world soon faded to black.

_**:: ::**_

"Now what?" Wesker asked. They were outside of Claire's house just standing around deciding on what to do since there was another person there. Two heart beats could be heard from outside the house. One pulsed strong while the other was more quiet, as if the person was sleeping.

Chris paused. Was it still worth the risk to visit his sister? He let out a half growl, half sigh. He looked over to Wesker and saw that the blonde was unhappy as well. Or maybe that was his normal expression? Chris had too much on his mind and decided he didn't need to bother with Wesker's expressions. He turned back to the house. They stood there a few more seconds and then Wesker chose to speak.

"Well if you choose to go in, you're certainly not going in alone. I forbid it."

Chris nearly smiled. The demanding authoritative voice of Wesker reminded him of a time long ago back in S.T.A.R.S. It was always nice to have someone watch your back. Expecially if that person had experience in leading.

He gave a curt nod and raised the handgun, inching closer and closer to the door. He could see, as he neared, that the door wasn't fully closed. This caused his heart to contract and miss a beat. Claire never left her door open.

_Jesus. It's like the horror never ends..._ Chris cursed silently.

He used the barrel of the handgun to push open the door and froze. By the red couch in the living room, Blaine stood smiling with two guns in hand. One towards Wesker and the other pointed near the couch.

"How nice of you to join us." Blaine purred, and that's when Chris noticed her. His sister was laying on the couch knocked unconcious with a gun aimed at her.

"Bastard." Chris hissed between clenched teeth. He immediately lowered his gun, causing Blaine to smile in more giddy delight. "That's low of you."

The silver haired man tsked and shook his head. "It's better than what I went through."

"What?" Chris asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh, so your _lover_ didn't bother to tell you our history?" Blaine smirked. Now that Chris realized it, he never even thought to ask Wesker. He shot a look at Wesker and saw that the blonde was enraged.

"Stop spewing your nonsense." Wesker demanded.

"Nonsense? You think what you've done is nonsense?" Blaine's eyes narrowed to slits in disgust. "Fine. If you don't feel like sharing the story, then I will." He moved his gaze to Chris with both guns steady at the brunette's most important people.

"Once upon a time, my partner and I went to Africa. We were scientists evaluating little things like bacteria in the water. Anyway one day a virus was released infecting people quickly and turning into those brainless mind controlled freaks. My partner became infected and I had to put him down myself.

"During that time, my partner and I were at a point that was _more_ than friends. Do you realize how devastating that is to a person? Highly much so." Blaine let out a sharp laugh. "The best part is, is that during that night of sorrow, a man found me and dragged me off. _That_ man," Blaine jerked the gun that was aimed at Wesker. "took me to some fucking lab and stabbed me with syringe after syringe. Now doesn't that sound like a lovely thing?

"My hair color that used to be like yours changed to this terrible silver, and everyday I was constantly in pain. I was stabbed to see if I would live, stabbed to see if I would bleed, cut open to see if I could feel. I was nothing more than a _test animal_ to that bastard." Blaine put on a forced smile.

"Now here's the fun part. After I rampaged through the lab a few times I was shot through the head, hurts like a bitch just so you know, and I was sent to sea on a little boat to rot. Later on I awoke to the sound of a crew hauling me up to the deck. I was told I was 'lucky' to have survived such a fatal wound. Well that apparently was bull. His blood ran through me now and then. I'm infected with the same shit he has. So it was impossible for me to die that way.

"That man ruined my life and probably many others that didn't even deserve it. Heh, I heard he ruined that slut's life as well." Blaine smiled evily and Chris automatically thought of Excella. Then he thought of all the people in Africa. Then Raccoon City. S.T.A.R.S. "So how do you know he won't ruin your life as well?" Chris looked over at Wesker who seemed to be looking right back. Hard to tell with the sunglasses.

_How do I know?_ Chris thought. _We used to sleep together back in S.T.A.R.S... He still tried to kill me even after that._

"Last chance. Help me stop him right now. It'll be easier on yourself later." Blaine purred.

"Christopher." Wesker said as a warning. That was all Chris needed. If Wesker did want him dead, then he would've left Chris in the B.S.A.A building when they went to escape. Wesker wouldn't have saved him from Blaine twice. Last of all, Wesker wouldn't have injected Chris with a virus that saved his life if Wesker only wanted to use him.

Chris faced Blaine evenly. "No." Blaine stared at him for a few seconds.

"Damn. I thought this would work." The silver-haired man lowered his arms for a second then quickly brought them up pointed at Chris. Before Chris could react, there was the sound of three gunshots and a sudden blackness overcame his vision.

_**:: ::**_

Claire woke suddenly with a ringing in her ears. She shot up quickly and looked around. The first thing she saw was Wesker hunched over on the ground.

"You!" She yelled as she started to get up to get in a defensive position, but then she stopped seeing what was on the ground.

"Chris!" She screamed, scrambling toward her brother. "Move! MOVE!" She tried pushing past Wesker but he didn't move from his spot, blocking her from getting to him quickly. Wesker turned his head to look at her with teeth bared.

"You will NOT touch him." Wesker growled. "You've done enough. This is your fault. He came back for _you._ He tried to make things better with _you_. You're the one who called him a monster."

Claire took a step back appalled. "I don't care whose fault it is! Let me help him. He is, after all, _my_ brother." She walked closer but this time Wesker didn't fight. He got up and walked a little ways away toward something and that's when she realized Blaine was on the ground as well. He was smiling as he laid on his back.

She moved her eyes away and took in Chris' wounds. He had two blood spots that were growing and expanding on the light colored fabric. The one that caught her eye was the one that was directly over his heart. "His cells will fix this right?" She asked, hysteria clear in her voice.

"They should." Wesker replied.

Blaine laughed causing Claire and the blonde to stop and look at him.

"He's not going to survive. He's finished."

Claire watched as Wesker quickly bent down and snatched the two guns out of Blaine's hands and pointed them at him.

"What do you mean?" Wesker growled.

"Those bullets were the same kind you were shot with before. They will prevent the cells from fixing quickly and since Chris' power isn't as strong his cells won't have time. He'll be dead by then." Blaine laughed again. Wesker cocked the barrel of the gun.

"Tell me how you know this." He demanded.

"Fine." Blaine said. "Since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well ruin the little trick." He smiled again. "I'll give you a hint. I _do_ run a company here. And guess who gave the B.S.A.A the insight to create such weapons?"

"Damn you!" Wesker hissed.

"Just remember my dear Albert, this is your fault. You created _me_. I'll be sure to tell Chris hello for you on the other side." Wesker growled fiercely as he pulled the trigger. Claire turned her head away as Wesker fired multiple rounds. She waited until he was done in order to ask her questions.

"You... Why do you care so much? Why are you so angry?" She asked facing him, teary eyed. The idea of Chris being gone forever settling in slowly.

Wesker was silent for a few moments. He walked over and picked up Chris' body, cradling him to his chest.

"He's mine. No one but me has the right to kill him. He'll always be mine." He hurried out the door before Claire could ask. She scrambled to her feet and hurried to catch up but when she got to the door Wesker and her brother was already gone. She then understood what was going on. _He loves him..._

_**:: ::**_

Wesker huffed out a sigh of frustration.

"Dammit! How could you die so easily to that fool?"

It had been almost two weeks since the shooting and Wesker had easily gotten a large amount of distance from the last hiding spot. It was colder now. Alaska wasn't as nice as he originally expected and it would've been nicer if Chris wasn't dead on a lab table, hooked up on different machines.

He stalked out of the room Chris was in and walked outside. _I can bear it. This cold is nothing._ He wandered a bit surveying the area as the hours passed. He didn't want to go back. He felt sick staying in the room, he could probably assume that feeling of sickness was longing.

_Making me feel attached to you then you go dying... This is why human feelings are insignificant. They do nothing to help._ He growled. _I don't need Chris. I only wanted to revive him so that _I _could be the one to kill him. Nothing more and nothing less. Chris is mine to kill._

Who was Wesker kidding? He needed Chris. Chris _was_ his, but not to kill. Chris was his to... _love_. He wouldn't admitthis to himself but as his time grew with the brunette he found it harder to break away. Chris was his drug.

Giving up on spending his time doing nothing in the cold snow, Wesker started heading back. He was going to have to go back at one point to see if anything changed in Chris' status, so why not sooner than later?

Wesker was almost to the house when he heard something. A strong thumping sound. Not the sound of a foot fall but a human heart beat. Hope squeezed it's way into Wesker's thoughts and he took off at a dash. Rushing through the snow and trees to get to the lab faster. When he reached the door, he hurried to type in the long 18 digit password and cursed when his frozen fingers pressed the wrong button making him type the whole thing in again.

Once the door opened he strode quickly over to Chris' room, trying not to seem too anxious for no particular reason but his pride, and the heart beat grew louder. He opened the door and his heart jumped to his throat.

Two beautiful red and gold eyes that were not his own were staring right at him.

**Author's Note: Goodness me... I'm so sorry this took forever. My laptop broke down and it has viruses and needs a new battery. So I've been using my brother's laptop.  
>Inner thought:<strong>_** Nice going Rhyme  
><strong>_**Me: Yes I know. Thank you.  
>Anyway "Amor Vincit Omnia" Means love conquers all. I just thought the Latin version sounded cooler.<br>**

**This is also the last chapter for this story so thank you to all my readers who have followed me since the very first chapter and to all the future readers who read this. Thank you again.**

**Special thanks to FluffyTigerB who helped me with ideas and reviewed this with me. Much love sent your way. I miss you. *Heart***


End file.
